Reversed Madness
by Mabelton Lynn Pines
Summary: (New summary) (Reversed Gravity Falls AU) Dipper found his way to a portal, little did he know this would be the start of his downfall. Bill wants something and reversed Bill knows what it is. Mabel even gets arrested! Why? What does Bill need Dipper and Mabel for? T for violence, injury, gore (chapter 23), and some said it went ageist their religion.
1. theifs glory

**Hey guys I honestly love the reverse Pines stuff so I thought I could make a story about it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please correct me if there are any mistakes and I will fix them ASAP**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Dipper's POV

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled from around the corner. She came up to me quickly.

"I'm going with Grunkle Stan to get things we need, do you want to come?" Mabel said quickly jumping up and down. I just sat there on the couch.

"Well actually, I was planning to solve a mystery I've been trying to figure out for the past few days." I said timidly, Mabel nodded and walked to the door.

"Ok Dip, just try not to kill yourself!" she walked out the door and slammed it behind her. I grabbed my hat and the journal and walked out of the shack into the forest. I sat on a rock that was flat on the top and opened the aged, worn journal to a page I've stared at many times before. It opened on a page about the mountain.

"My research has led me to believe there are parallel universes that can be accessed through the cave in the Gravity Falls Mountain. These worlds can be dangerous, so never go into that cave; it could be the end of you." I shut the journal, and despite the dangers I'm going to the cave. I have to check it out. I got up, sweeping all the dust the rock left on me off and walked to the mountain.

* * *

Mabel POV

"Grunkle Stan now that I think about it maybe we shouldn't have left Dipper alone. He could try to solve a mystery and die or something." I said, walking down the aisle and stuffing things into my sweater, which is starting to get uncomfortable.

"He'll be fine. Now sweetie, could you grab that box of cereal there, my coat is full." Stan said, cramming a bag of chips in to his coat.

* * *

Dipper's POV

I finally got to the mountain, and after the longest walk of my life, I stood there looking up at it. The eerie sight of it sent chills down my spine. There was a small path on the side of the mountain, and it was so small one slip could make you fall to your doom.

I was a little nervous, but got over it and went to the path, walking with extreme caution. Every step I took, I said to myself, "Don't go in the cave, observe it." I really want to go in and see what dangers await, but at the same time I don't want to die.

When I finally got to the top, I looked at the cave but I didn't see anything. It just looked like a cave.

"Well this can't be right there's nothing here." I walked in slowly. The farther I got the brighter it got and I felt this odd sensation telling me to come closer.

"Maybe the portals are down there." I kept walking; I saw a bright portal on the side of the wall. Then on the other side of the wall, there was another portal and many more. I walked to the end of the cave, and saw the biggest portal of them all.

I tried to get closer to examine it but the pull was too strong and I nearly got lifted off my feet. I held on to a rock, and I looked at the portal and its swirly design. The pull got stronger and stronger until I couldn't hold on any longer and I felt my hands slipping. I tried to grab something else, but it was too late. My feet were no longer touching the ground. I entered it, It felt weird, like I was being pulled apart. Every cell ripped from my body, yet it didn't hurt.

* * *

Mabel's POV

"Alright, Mabel, we need a distraction so we can get out of here. If we get caught it's all over and I can't go back to the Columbian prison because Jorge and Rico want revenge!" Stan's sudden outburst caused us a lot of attention.

"Grunkle Stan calm down or you're going to get us in trou-" I was cut off.

"Hay you better be planning to pay for that." a young cashier yelled.

"Mabel, run!" Stan yelled, after being tackled to the floor by the manager. I turned around, only to run into officer Blubs.

"Hello officer. Care for overpriced pitt cola?" I said nervously, picking up the pitt cola that fell out of my sweater.

Long story short, I was dragged to a police car and Grunkle Stan is hiding in the woods. I wonder when the police officers will give up, because Stan won't.

* * *

**I'll update soon the next chapter is already written I just have to fix spelling and grammar.**

**(Thins was rewritten, I hope it's better than it was.)**


	2. The Madness Begins

**Hey my peeps. Get it peeps because it's Easter. Never mind. Thank my cousin for helping me with the story.**

* * *

Dippers POV

The weird feeling started to get more intense till I couldn't take it anymore. My skin was crawling until I was slammed into a wall.

"Ahh!" I screamed. It hurt so badly, yet it wasn't broken, and to be honest I-I might not be exactly… well manly. I looked at my arm that has been slammed in to the wall.

"Aghh, it's bleeding its bleeding!" I yelled, I don't know about you but I like KEEPING THE RED STUFF IN MY BODY, so this should be excusable.

"Dipper, when did you become a baby?" I turned around to see my sister and I looked at her weirdly. She was warring a blue leotard with tights.

"Umm, what are you talking about? You're the one that said I wasn't exactly manly or something." I said holding my upper arm. She scoffed at me and rested her hand on her hip.

"Come on Dipper you have dealt with worse and I thought you weren't going to be doing the show today because you had 'business' to take care of." she said helping me up off the… STAGE! I'm flipping out in front of the whole town! Evening Gideon and Pacifica were there. I'm pretty sure my face got redder than a tomato. I didn't know we were on stage because I was too busy flipping out.

"Mabel can you tell me where I am." I said. She looked at me like I just took her smile dip away from her. That look was rare on my sister's face, and if it is on her face get ready for a really crappy day.

"Dipper did you get hit in the head too?" she grabbed my head and checked it for bruises.

"You seem to be fine, this is a joke isn't it, ok I'll play along." she whispered in my ear.

"Dipper you're at the tent of telepathy." she said, one girl yelled, "Show us your birthmark!" I was surprised that she knew I had a birthmark.

Everyone started to yell 'show us' I was a little confused. Why were we at the tent of telepathy? How do they know about my birthmark? Why is Mabel wearing that? WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHY HASN'T ANYONE HELPED ME WITH MY ARM?

"HELLO, I'M BLEEDING OVER HERE!"Mabel grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around my upper arm.

"There now, show the crowd what they want." she whispered into my ear harshly. I thought about saying no, but I was too scared and confused. So I stood up, took off my hat, closed my eyes, and slowly lifted my hair, waiting for laughter, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see everyone standing in awe, looking at my head. Everyone clapped and then someone came busting into the tent.

"That's not me!" said the person that looked exactly like me.

* * *

Mabel's POV

I have been waiting in the stupid police car for over an hour! Something's off, I feel as if my twinstincts are going off. Finally the idiot police officers found him.

Didn't go as planned, though, because one officer went to tackle him, Stan moved, and he tackled a tree. The other managed to knock him down. They wrestled around a little bit before they finally got sick of it and pulled out a taser.

"I can't watch." I covered my eyes and heard a loud shocking sound and a thud… and corn chips? The officer drove us to the police station and put us in a holding cell.

"This brings back memories." Stan said sitting between two men.

* * *

**Sorry it's short I have writers block**

**(Rewritten)**


	3. GIDEON!

**Sup I'm going to try to post every other night but no promises' I get busy a lot enjoy.**

* * *

Dippers POV

The boy that looked like me came closer; he had slicked back hair and wore a blue suit. He kicked me behind the knees to make me fall to the ground, and kicked me in the stomach. It felt like a grappling hook being shot into my stomach, and trust me it did not feel good.

I was on my hands and knees looking down at the ground, and Mabel, or so I think, walked over to me, bent down, grabbed my chin, and forced me to look her straight in the eyes.

She was reading my soul, exploring my mind, searching my fears. Ok, I might be over doing it, but it was creepy.

"Who are you?" We were nose and nose. She let my chin go. "Dipper he looks just like you except for the hair," she said, walking to the other me. Maybe he's Tyrone, but he was melted. I can't think.

"My sister asked who you are," he kicked me again I looked up and said in a weak voice "Dipper Pines," I told them because I'm a big fat BABY and I didn't want to take another hit.

The audience gasped, especially Gideon, Pacifica, Stan, Bud and Wendy; she was wearing black clothes and dark makeup but still looked…. Never mind, off topic. Way off topic!

"Stan, get everyone out of here," the boy said. "Yes, sir," Stan said scooting everyone out of the tent. Since when did Grunkel Stan let anyone boss him around?

I tried to get up but I couldn't, it was like a force of some kind pushing me down. My hands and knees gave out on me and I fell flat on my face.

The force only got heavier and heavier. I couldn't take any more, so I let out a scream.

* * *

Gideon POV

5 minutes ago

My cousin Pacifica and I were surprised. "Did he just say his name was Dipper Pines?" I asked Pacifica.

Wendy looked at me for an explanation. I shrugged I looked at the boy who calls himself Dipper Pines. He seems to be wearing something I would normally wear. "Maybe we should help him; he said he was a Pines, and he's clearly not any friends of theirs," Pacifica said.

Stan stood up and started pushing everybody out. "How are we supposed to help now?" Pacifica said with a disappointed face. I grabbed her hand and ran behind the concession stand and crouched down.

We watched as Dipper used the amulet to push the boy down till he was on his face. He let out a scream that scared the socks off of me. Pacifica watched in horror at the scene in front of us.

* * *

Mabel pines POV

"Ok fellas, no reason to be hasty," Stan said being backed into a corner by two men. I was just sitting on the ground with my hands on the bar, my eyes closed and my head bowed, thinking about Dipper. My twinstincts have never failed me.

"Ok little girl, come with me," an officer said, opening the cell. Grunkel Stan tried to make a run for it, but got handcuffed to the bars. They grabbed my sweater, dragging me through the hall. I was trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

He yanked me forward to trying to make me stop flipping out. "Kid, calm down. You and your uncle will have to stay here while we sort this out, but you can't be in there with the adults; you could get hurt and we don't have a holding cell for kids so you'll be staying in the juvenile cell."

I had a scowl on my face as he dragged me to the room that said juvenile on it. "You have a cell mate, by the way." He opened the cell.

"GIDEON" I yelled, seeing that Gideon was sitting on the bench. He got up and walked over to me at the same time I was backing up. "Well, hi peach dumpling. Did you come to visit me?" I eventually backed into the officer.

I turned around to the officer, grabbed his uniform, and started yelling, "Please get me away from him, put me back with the grownups, handcuff me to your desk… handcuff me to a _**train**_, just get me out of here!" The officer pushed me off of him, and closed the cell… and locked it

Locked in a room with Gideon. Dear god help me now!

* * *

**sup i just wanted to let you know that when you post comments it makes me feel great and want to write more so if you would type something it can be random like apples or what ever**


	4. all about dipper

**Hey so I've been getting a lot of positive reviews and that has gotten me excited so I'm posting the story earlier than intended I was going to post it tomorrow hope you like**

* * *

Dipper's POV

I was on the ground as the pain took over my body. I managed to get my arm under me to try to get up, and I lifted myself up three inches before falling right back on my face.

I think for some reason Mabel might need my help, but right now I need to help myself.

"Please stop," I said in a weak tone, trying not to show them my fear, but I was failing miserably.

Mabel walked over to me and hit me in the head with something. I can't remember what she hit me with, all I can think about is the pain… drowsiness... dizzy… dark.

* * *

Dipper gleeful POV

"Dipper, help me tie him up," Mabel said. I grabbed his left foot, and my sister grabbed his right and we dragged him to the pole that was holding the tent up. Mabel grabbed the rope as I sat him upright against the pole.

She wrapped the rope around him and tied it tightly. "So, what are we going to do with him?" Mabel said, crossing her arms.

"Search him, maybe we'll find out where he's from," I told Mabel. She walked to him, dug his vest out from the ropes, and took it off of him but something fell out of it.

"No it can't be, journal 3; I thought Gideon had it," I said bending over to pick up the red leather book. Mabel walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, but I just pulled away from my sister.

I walked over to where the boys vest laid without looking away from the journal. I set the journal next to the vest and picked it up, and in checking the other pocket a few things fell out of it. I picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it.

Mabel was now crouched down beside me observing the objects with me we looked at the paper it seemed to be a picture of Mabel and I… and a pig?

We were dressed differently and Mabel looked as she was truly happy. There was also a map of a town called Gravity Falls. I unfolded the map and Mabel and I saw that this Gravity Falls looked just like Gravity Fails, our town.

"Maybe he's from a different dimension," Mabel said, expressionless. She was very serious, the exact opposite of the Mabel in the picture.

I picked up an ID card for the mystery shack; it had the kid's picture on it with Dipper Pines written on the upper right corner.

It also had a barcode on it. "We need to scan the barcode, get your phone out," I told Mabel she reached in to her bag and pulled out a phone and scanned the barcode, a page popped up on it.

Mabel read out loud "Dipper Pines, age 12, guardian Stanford Pines, twin sister Mabel Pines and lives at the mystery shack in the attic... that was pacific."

"That helped a lot, so maybe we should check out the journal," my sister said, trying to grab the journal, but I stopped her. "We should wait till we are somewhere safe," I said, putting the journal in Mabel's bag.

* * *

Gideon Pines POV

"They tied Dipper Pines up to a pole and are just standing there. I still don't have any ideas on how to save him. What do we do?" Pacifica said, shaking me. "Wait Pacifica look is that… my jour-" Pacifica covered my mouth "Shhh, we have to be quiet."

I checked my vest to feel the ruff cover rub across my hand.

We listened closely and then we heard Mabel's voice. "Dipper Pines, age 12, guardian Stanford Pines, twin sister Mabel Pines and lives at the mystery shack in the attic... that was specific."

"Pacifica that pretty much describes us only with different people. we need some time to think we'll have to came back later to save him" I said grading my cousins hand and running out of the tent.

* * *

Grunkel Stan's POV

I tried to get out of the handcuffs, but it takes time to pick a lock. "GIDEON!" I heard from down the hall, and it sounded like… no. "MABEL! Officer where is my great-niece," the officer just grabbed the keys and unlocked the handcuffs. "Your niece is in the juvenile cell with Gi-"I cut him off. "You locked my niece in the same room as Gideon."

I am so worried about Mabel. If that twerp lays a hand on my niece, he's dead.

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

I was pounding on the door, and pressing my face on the window in the door; the cell was more like a room because they don't want the kids to be too scared.

"Please let me out, get me away from him please," I yelled like I was in a room with a killer, which I might as well have been.

"Well, the fact that your willing to do anything to get away from me tells me you got in trouble; it was Stanford wasn't it." I turned around pushing myself on the door like a scared chipmunk as pure fear spread across my face.

"You know your brother isn't here to keep me away from you." Gideon smiled as he took a step closer.


	5. sadness and strugels

**Ok guys I'm going to try to post every day if not that every other day. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

What am I going to do? Gideon is getting closer, and nobody will help me. "You know I want revenge so bad." He hesitates. "However, I could never hurt you." He was next to me and patted my head.

I was honestly way to scared to move or speak. I just stood there with my back pressed against the cold metal of the door, staring at nothing. I'm pretty sure my eye twitched.

Gideon forcefully grabbed my hand and yanked me to the bench, and I sat down. He sat next to me. I had no thoughts, just blank. I was too overwhelmed to think, so I just gave up on thinking.

"Well, how have you been," he said. I just sat there and nothing else. "Come on, I'm trying to be friendly here, you have to say something."

I just ignored him but my twinstincts suddenly got stronger; the voice in my head was yelling at me to help my brother. It pounded in my head. It hurt so bad. I let out a groan put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Gideon tried to feel my head but I got up and took a step back. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, he looked a little frightened. "I was just trying to help," he said, getting a little irritated.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! EVERY TIME I SEE YOU, YOU TRY TO KILL MY-…brother", I said 'brother' sadly and looked at the ground. Gideon got the message that I need to cool down, so he just looked at me sympathetically.

I'm scared, I'm mad, and I'm alone with a loon. I hope Dipper's alright, my twinstincts have never been so intense, and it still hurts like someone is jabbing a needle through my skull. I sat in the corner hugging my knees and started to cry.

* * *

Gideon Pines POV

We finally got to the shack and ran up in to the attic. Pacifica was with me. We shut the door, and turned on the lights.

"So what's the plan?" Pacifica said as she rolled out a white board, like you would have at school. (don't ask me why they have a white board, I don't know) Gideon grabbed a marker and drew an x "This is the tent of telepathy."

* * *

Dipper gleeful POV (just to let you know Dipper and Mabel Gleeful aren't pure evil they have feelings their reasonable kids just like Gideon he is reasonable)

Mabel and I locked the door. "Ok Mabel, are you ready for this?" I asked, opening the journal.

She was looking over my shoulder. I flipped the page. We didn't read aloud, but we were fascinated. I flipped to the next page and the next. We read on and on about gnomes, goblins and demons, then we came across a page with different writing style.

I read aloud. "This journal told me there was no one I could trust, but if you battle hundreds of gnomes side by side together, you probably know that they got your back." I looked at Mabel before closing the book.

"We should probably see if the kid's awake," I told Mabel, but she just had her thinking face on. "I'm just going to assume he's from a parallel universe," my sister said, coming out of her thinking face. We got up and walked to the pole where Dipper Pines sat.

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

"Mabel! Mabel! Can you hear me? I need help more than ever!" I yelled in my dreams. Mabel and I have twin telepathy, but we don't exercise it enough for it to be clear, but as long as she knows I'm in trouble it will be ok. I know she won't give up until she finds me.

I felt my dreams fade away, and I opened my eyes to find the other me and Mabel standing in front of me. I tried to stand up only to be stopped by the ropes.

"Who are you?" I said in a stern voice. The boy took a step forward. "I'm Dipper Gleeful, and this is my sister Mabel Gleeful, and we just want to talk." I looked at Dipper Gleeful.

"Fine." (I'm just going to call Dipper and Mabel Gleeful Dipper G and Mabel G)

Mabel G took a step forward, "Tell me about your sister, what you guys do together, and stuff like that."

"Well my sister is a boy crazy colorful girl. She likes glitter, and sometimes really gets on my nerves, she thinks everything is a joke, but I love her for that. She knows how to cheer me up in hard times and-"

I thought about that feeling I had earlier and hope she's all right.

I took a deep breath "Will you let me go now?" I felt for my vest and noticed all my stuff laying out but my journal was gone. "My journal, where is it?" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I have it right here." He smiled evilly. Then we heard a crash in the back of the tent, and they both ran to see what happened.


	6. sleeping colors

Mabel pines POV

The pain went away I felt better phisicly but mentally, I was crushed. I think Dippers in trouble scratch that I _**know**_ Dippers in trouble.

I walked to the window and saw the most beautiful sun set ever, the red orange pink and purple ran out like a river from the sun. I enjoyed the last few minutes of it before it faded from the sky.

"I'm going to bed, you just stay away from me" I walked over to the bed the farthest away from Gideon which is on the other side of the room, I laid my head on the pillow and stared at the wall for a while just thinking.

Thinking about everything Dipper mainly but can't forget about Gideon and jail. This bed is so much more comfy than the one in the shack.

I felt a sudden wave of goose bumps go from my head to my toe. Than my eyes got droopy and they shut.

Gideon pines POV

"Ready Pacifica" I yelled holding a cage full of angry gnomes shut behind the tent of telepathy. "Let me get out of the way" Pacifica yelled than ran to the entrance of the tent and crouched down so when it came time to untie Dipper pines she could run in quickly.

"Give me a signal" I yelled. She raised her hand and swung it around to tell me she is ready. I moved away from the cage letting go of the door.

Gnomes rushed out into the tent of telepathy. I ran over to Pacifica and waited for a crash. There was a small moment of silence until crash.

They heard dipper and Mabel G's footsteps. We ran in after they were gone we ran in.

Dipper pines POV

Dipper and Mabel G ran to go check out the noise. I squirmed around only to get rope burn. Then I saw Gideon and Pacifica ran towards me "no get away from me!" I yelled Pacifica covered my mouth as Gideon got on his knees and _untied_ me?

The ropes fell off revealing red lines where the ropes were. I ripped Pacifica's hand off my mouth and I stood up quickly only to feel a wave of pain rush through me like electricity.

It went straight to my head "ahh-" Pacifica covered my mouth again. Everything was spinning and nothing that came out of Gideon and Pacifica's mouth seemed English.

They tried to help me to stay up right but I pulled away from them only to fall right on my butt.

"I still don't trust you even thou you untied me" I looked Gideon with disgusted "but right now I'll do anything to get out of here" I begged, they looked at me with a little fear probably just because I looked like Dipper G and it would be strange to them to see him beg I'm guessing but they shook it off.

They helped me to my feet I was very unbalanced and. Heck I couldn't even see straight. I think he needs to go to the hospital" I think I heard Gideon say or maybe it was the raccoon.

"We can't take him to the hospital that will be the first place dipper and Mabel will look. we will just have to fix him up our selves" Pacifica said… I think.

Stan pines POV

"Stanford pines" the officer yelled I stood up and walked over to the door I about ran but I was hand cuffed. They walked me over to an office and I sat down in a chair.

"ok Stanford you will be let out by late tomorrow or mid day the next we just need to get everything sorted" the officer said sitting down in front of me.

"If we are going to be staying here for another day can you move my great niece somewhere else, I don't feel comfortable with her locked in a room with that maniac?

"I'm sorry Mr. pines she will have to stay there for her safety" the officer said.


	7. Escape plan

**Wow I got over 1000 views and I'm so happy! Sorry I would have posted this yesterday but I got taken away from the internet and could you tell me how old you guys are I want to see what age group I attract hope you enjoy**

* * *

Dipper G POV

I ran to the back of the tent to find... gnomes? "What the heck is going on here," I yelled. They all looked at me for five seconds before resuming their destruction.

My sister kicked one across the room, and it yelled "Shmebulock!" "Mabel get the dog whistle!" I yelled. she dug around in her pocket, and pulled out a silver whistle.

I didn't hear anything, but the gnomes certainly did. Gnomes were falling off boxes, and running out of the tent like their life depended on it, which it did.

My sister opened up the flap in the back of the tent where the gnomes ran out, and yelled "That's right, who's your momma." I walked up next to Mabel. "Don't come back; I don't care for you," I said with no expression.

I grabbed my sister's hand, and dragged her back where Dipper Pines was supposed to be. "NO, HE GOT AWAY" I kicked the pole Dipper Pines was tied to earlier.

"No... he reminded me of my peach dumpling," Mabel said, disappointed. I just looked at Mabel with disgust.

"What! He has your looks, awkward, and Gideon's personality, which is amazing. So to sum it up, awkward plus amazing equals not bad, just good," said Mabel, being serious.

"Mabel, you are the most serious person I know, but sometimes I can't take you seriously," I said. I picked up a phone and dialed a familiar number, mainly because of how many people Mabel and I have put in the hospital.

"Hello has anyone named Dipper Pines come by with a gash in his head?" The hospital attendant checked her computer.

"Sorry, I will let you know if he does." I hung up the phone "He's not at the hospital" I told Mabel. She just looked a little disappointed.

I put my hand on Mabel's shoulder and smiled evilly "Don't worry, he will be back. We have his precious journal." I held up the red leather book.

Mabel smiled and started to walk to her room, but before she did, I stopped her. "Do you want to look at the journal now?" I asked excitedly. Mabel just turned around. "It's late, Dipper. Maybe tomorrow." She walked to her room.

I was a little disappointed but I was fine. I walked to my room set the journal in a box and locked it. I couldn't wait till tomorrow so we can look at the journal more. I plopped on my bed and shut my eyes.

* * *

Gideon Pines POV

Pacifica and I were now dragging Dipper through the dark forest. "I hope he just fell asleep and didn't pass out due to blood loss or concussion," Pacifica said hopefully as we approached the shack.

It had to be around 12:00 a.m. "Uncle Bud is going to kill us for coming home so late and for bringing Dipper here," I said.

"Won't he know it's not Dipper Gleeful from the performance" Pacifica said. "You know Uncle Bud. He doesn't believe in this kind of stuff, and he probably thinks it was just an act or something like that. We will have to sneak in," I said.

Pacifica and I dragged Dipper through the door, up the stars, and in the attic. I put him in my bed. "Pacifica, grab the first aid kit." My cousin ran to the bathroom and grabbed a white box with a red plus on the front and set it by Dipper.

"Hey Pacifica, do you want to play hospital?" I saw her face light up. "Yes," she said excitedly. She opened the box and spread out all of the medicine like you would see on a hospital tray. She started to wipe the blood off of Dipper's head and put disinfectant on it, and I wrapped his head while she did the same thing to his arm.

After he was all fixed up and we made sure he was breathing, I made a pallet on the floor and Pacifica got covered up in her bed.

* * *

**I might be a little late updating the next chapter but I will get it up there**


	8. morning alert

**Hay guys sorry for not updating for a while I went to a friend's sleepover. hope you like.**

* * *

Mabel pines POV

I woke up when I felt someone breathing on me. I opened my eyes to see Gideon standing 2 inches away from my face.

"Aghh" I yelled falling out of the bed. "What the, Gideon what did I tell you" Gideon walked around the bed to help me up. I threw a pillow at him and got him right in the face "yes" I whispered to myself.

"Sorry Mabel I just was-"he was cut off. "breakfast time" the officer yelled unlocking the door.

I popped up and tried to make a run for it just like Grunkel Stan always taught me but he caught the neck of my sweater nearly choking me to death. I swung for his face but he caught my hand so I kicked him in the shin he let go and grabbed his leg.

I ran all the way to the cell Grunkel Stan was in. he stood up "Mabel what are you doing" he said. I grabbed the keys off of the desk. A siren went off and red lights started blinking.

Grunkel Stan stood up "do you remember what I taught you" he said I nodded "well forget it right now the more you try to get out the longer we stay here."

I stared right into his eyes "but dipp-" your brother will be alright without us he can take care of himself, I'm sure he'll go find food and if it gets bad, well you know your brother" he said.

The officers came in and grabbed my arm "but you don't understand" the officers dragged me out of the room but before they shut the door I said "dippers in troub" I was cut off as the door slammed in my face, I don't care what anyone tells me I'm getting out of here and helping dipper.

They put hand cuffs on my wrists and escorted me to the cafeteria; Gideon just walked freely beside me and smiled. I gave him a stare that said I hate you.

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

I jerked up only to feel a sharp pain in my head "ouch ouch ouch" I said as I held my head.

The sudden outburst woke Pacifica and Gideon. Pacifica fell out of her bed and Gideon stood up only to fall on the hard wood floor.

Pacifica stood up and ran around the room screaming at the top of her lungs "ahh the British are coming the British are coming stand your ground men" and then she dove under her bed.

I tried not to laugh, mainly because I didn't trust them but I couldn't help it I let out a small snicker. Gideon picked himself up "oh you think that's funny" he said in a jokingly manner.

He doesn't have a bad feel like Gideon normally dose. It didn't feel dark and evil he felt somewhat familiar. My arm started to ache so I put pressure on it by squeezing it.

He walked over to me and sat on the side of the bed I just scooted against the wall. Wait this is the attic in the mystery shack.

"You said your name was Dipper _Pines_" Gideon said. I nodded my head as I stared at him examining his cloths. I wasn't smiling anymore I just stared wide eyed with a straight face. I leaned on the wall as I held my injured arm; I looked like I was scared.

"My name is Gideon Pines and this is my cousin Pacifica" he said as Pacifica army crawled out from under her bed.

**(Ok so Pacifica calls her cousin bub, I know siblings call each other that but I call my cousin bub because we are really close and they live with each other so their siblings in their hearts and minds just not blood)**

"Hay bub I'm hungry" Pacifica said holding her stomach. Now that she said it I'm starving I haven't eaten in a while.

"Go down stairs and grab the cereal please" Gideon said Pacifica walked over to the door and shut it on her way out.

Wait this is just now getting to me "your name is Gideon _Pines_" I said

Gideon looked down at the arm I was holding ignoring my question "does it hurt"

I looked down at my arm and back up at him, well at least he cares "umm yea a little" I said confusedly. He grabbed some medicine and he unwrapped my arm and he carefully spread out the medicine on my cut than wrapped it back up.

We both spoke at the same time "can I ask you some questions" we laughed. Pacifica walked in with 3 bowls a jug of milk and a box of cereal. "All the spoons are dirty so we will have to eat like puppies."

Gideon and I just looked at each other.

* * *

**Ok I'll update soon and my friend helped me out a little on this chapter**


	9. figureing things out

**Hay sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a concert and tutoring Monday and Tuesday.**

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

After we were done eating, with no spoons, Gideon grabbed the phone and dialed a number and held it up to his ear.

"Hello, hay can you come over here we need to talk" he hung up the phone and walked over to me. "So what do you know" he said. What do I know? That's kind of an intimidating question.

"What do I know?" I said with confusion written in my voice. "Yes like your story, how you got here" Gideon said. Pacifica pushed Gideon aside "all we know is that you came through that bright circle thingy."

I sat up slowly "well I went to the gravity falls mountain and walked into the cave. There was portals everywhere and I went to get a closer look at one but I got sucked in" I said.

Gideon kneeled down next to the bed "you're from a different dimension? Usually dimension have themes like the demon plain, that one is easy to figure out, fairy world, ghost zone** (as some of you know I am a Danny phantom fan I just couldn't help myself) **and sometimes it's just one little thing that is different. We need to find out how we are linked considering your obviously linked here because dipper gleeful is here. We just have to find out what's different" Gideon grabbed a note book and a pen.

"Who am I to you in your dimension" Gideon said. "Well brace yourself; you're a Mabel obsessed devil child psychic who swore vengeance on the whole pines family" I said with one breath.

Gideon looked at me surprised "ok… and what about Pacifica" he said worriedly. "She's a rich brat that used to make fun of Mabel she is getting better though" I said with no problem.

Gideon wrote what I said down, "ok it seems to be that in your dimension I would be in your spot in this dimension and my cousin would be in candy's spot so it's just reversed right" Gideon explained.

"and what about you?" Gideon looked at me. "I think I'm smart compared to everyone else in gravity falls and use words that I don't really know the meaning of. I also really like to solve conspiracies and mysteries" I said.

"You're in my place and that means your sister is in Pacifica's" Gideon chewed on a pen that exploded in his mouth.

"MY SISTER I ALMOST FORGOT!" I got up quickly and ignored the dizziness. I wobbled around trying to get to that mountain if it brought me here it can bring me back.

"What are you doing!" Gideon said trying to drag me back to the bed by my wrist.

"I have to find my sister she's in trouble I know it she needs me!" I yelled ripping his hand from my wrist. My head started to ache form getting up to fast and it having a gash in it.

"Pacifica shut the door!" Gideon yelled as Pacifica ran and shut the door and jumped in front of it before I could slip out. Gideon tackled me down like I was in a mental hospital. "Let- me- go!" I said trying to push Gideon away.

"Pacifica get the moon dust" Gideon yelled. Moon dust? Pacifica ran in the other room and came back with a bag full of sparkly blue powder and handed it to Gideon.

He had to get off me to grab the bag so I tried to get up but before I could he threw that dust in my face.

Yet again I passed out, when can I get a break.

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

After the officers escorted us back to the room I sat down on the bed I slept on. Gideon sat next to me I would have pushed him away but I was to, what's the word… I have never used this word before, lonely.

Dipper could go more than a day locked alone with a crazy person (not Gideon because Gideon hates him but Gideon's likes Mabel that's why she is not dead like dipper would be if he was locked in there) but I'm Mabel and haven't been without someone to talk to for more than an hour not counting sleep.

I hate Gideon's guts but I'm kind of depressed.

"Gideon what do you do here to get over the fact that your alone" I said looking up at him.

He grabbed my hand to guide me somewhere but I just smacked his wrist "wow no touchy" I yelled. He rang a bell and an officer came to the door and opened it.

"Yes Gideon" he said in a friendly manner. "Can Mabel and I go outside" Gideon asked. Wait you can just ask to go outside?

The officer hand cuffed me and just left Gideon freely to walk beside us. "Why does he get to walk free?" I asked.

The officer bent down in front of me "well if you wouldn't of ran last time and we could trust you maybe we wouldn't have to hand cuff you" we walked on till we got to the door and the officer opened it.

* * *

**Ok I think I am going to try to write 2 stories at a time so it might take longer to update, MABYE**

**edit: hay guys i am having a hard time if you have any ideas please PM ME**


	10. bad dream

**Hay guys sorry for not updating I have been sick enjoy.**

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

The smell of the flowers and the light made me just want freedom even more. Of course there was a fence, but it looked easy to jump. Thank you, Gravity Falls laziness.

The officer released me from the handcuffs, then another officer grabbed my arm. He didn't look old enough to be a cop. He couldn't have been any older than 16. He had blond hair and was really fit. God he was hot.

He looked a little disgusted at the moment, then went back to a straight face. He had a tight grip on my arm and it was starting to hurt. He bent down to look me in the eyes and smiled "Remember, I'll be watching you." His eyes flashed yellow. Oh crap. "Let me go" I said quietly enough so Gideon wouldn't notice. I started to panic, trying to get him to let go but then he throw me out the door into the mud.

That's why he looked disgusted, because he read my mind, dang it Bill. Great now I'm stuck with two loons; why do you do this to me, universe?

Gideon helped me up "You ok?" he asked. I just ignored the question and turned to face the forest. All the pine trees reminded me of Dipper with the pine tree on his hat.

"This is what I do when I feel alone," Gideon said, sitting on a bench staring at the forest. "Why don't you try to escape, I mean all you have to do is jump over the fence and your free," I said, sitting next to him and waiting for an answer.

"Don't you think I tried that? I can't get over the fence, and even if I did they would chase me down." Gideon just continued to stare at the forest. I think he has resorted to insanity.

I walked over to the fence and leaned on it. I saw the officers get a little uneasy from me being so close to the fence. Then I 'accidentally' fell over the fence and ran for it. Me in the same building as Bill and Gideon, in the same room, with my brother in trouble. Did they really think I was going to stick around?

No matter what I couldn't turn around. Then someone grabbed the neck of my sweater and threw me down flat on my back. What is up with my sweater? maybe I should start wearing well fit non-baggy clothes. It was Bill; he held my wrists down and smiled. "You have no idea how much I enjoy this, shooting star." A few other officers grabbed me and took me back in, but before they shut the door, I heard, "Time for your brothers torture."

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

I was in the mystery shack gift shop, cleaning off snow globes when Mabel ran though the door and I saw her face light up. She ran up to me and hugged me, but I couldn't move. I was so shocked and I was breathing heavily. I dropped the spray bottle and rag, and squeezed her so tight. I grasped her sweater with my hands, not wanting to let go.

"I miss you so much, bro bro. Where did you go?" She tried to get me to let go, but I didn't budge. I let out a sob. "I'm not letting go of you again," I said in a whisper.

She pushed away. "Dipper, stop." I just hugged tighter. "Dipper, let go." She looked irritated, but I still didn't listen. "DIPPER LET GO OF ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She pushed me off of her. I sat there on the ground shocked, "I never did, and you left me!" she kicked me in the chest and grabbed a knife. Mabel went to stab me, but her face went pale and she fell over. What I saw next I will never forget.

Bill stood over my sister's body and smiled, but he was human. "You will make a deal with me, pine tree, but not yet. I need time and this, what just happened was because I was bored. I will be back," Bill said.

( this is not the dream any more I would have told you it was a dream before this happened but where's the fun in that Bill told me it would be fun and what do you know he was right)

"Aghh," I screamed, trying to sit up but someone held me down. My breathing was heavy and my vision was blurry, but slowly it got clearer.

It was Wendy that was holding me down.

* * *

Wendy Vs POV

"I came as soon as you called what do you need to tell me" I asked then a different question popped up when I saw Dipper Pines passed out on the floor.

Gideon talked about how their from a different dimension blah blah (I really don't want to type out everything you know the story)

"Wow." I saw Dipper start to breathe heavier, struggle and sweat. "Umm guys, I think he's about to wake up."

* * *

**Please if you guys have any ideas PM me… please.**


	11. plans

**sorry for not posting sooner so I wrote a lot longer.**

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

"Ok, you're not going to go crazy, are you? Because if not, I can let you go," Wendy said, still holding me down. I was still freaked out about what happened in my dream. I didn't say anything, I just laid there breathing harshly.

I looked at Wendy, and her hair, it was a deep red. A lot darker than her normal autumn tint and more like a fiery red. She had a black choker necklace and black tank top and leggings. She was pale and had black lipstick. Oh crap, I've been staring at her.

She was still holding me down, waiting for an answer. I shook my head, looking like I just had a near death experience. She let me go and walked over to Gideon. Gideon watched me to make sure I wasn't going to jump out the window or something.

"Bill… was… in… my… dream," I said, taking short breaths. Wendy looked at me, confused. "You mean Bill, Bill Cipher? Then you must have had a good dream," Wendy said with a smirk.

"No, try opposite, it was terrible! He killed Mabel in my dream! He-he just likes to mess with my emotions!" I said, getting upset and now yelling. "Dang it Bill!" I whispered to myself.

"So it must be your Bill; tell me every detail of what happened." Gideon walked over to me. I situated myself to sit up.

"It's kind of hard to tell you every detail, because it wasn't very clear. My sister said she hated me, and she was stabbed by Bill. That is all I know, so can we stop talking about this now?" I closed my eyes. "Please," I said desperately.

Gideon looked at me, and nodded. "Ok, so time to get to business. We need to find out how to get Dipper back to his dimension. Any ideas?" Gideon said, taking the lead.

"Oh, I know how to get home," I said. Gideon stared at me, waiting for me to explain. "The mountain is how I got here so it must be how I get back" I said. Pacifica and Wendy just looked at me with confusion. "The mountain has caves and the caves have portals. That's how I got here; Pacifica, weren't you here when I explained?" I said, looking at her.

"I don't pay attention to dorks talking to each other," Pacifica said, smiling. Gideon and I said at the same time, "I'm not a dork." We looked at each other, narrowing our eyes.

"So all we have to do is go to the mountain and throw the kid through it?" Wendy asked blankly.

Ok, that was kind of rude. Wendy would never say 'throw the kid through it', she is more polite than that. This Wendy is Goth, so she must be like Robbie, but then why would she be hanging out with Gideon, and why does she seem cool but yet still like a jerk?

"First of all I still need my journal," I said. Wendy paced back and forth trying to think of a plan. "And I have a question; is there a Robbie here?" I asked.

Gideon made a confused face "Who's Robbie?"

Yes, there's no Robbie, and if there's no Robbie that means there was no one to take Wendy's role. So that means she's both Robbie and herself.

Wendy stopped pacing and popped her head up like she had an idea. "I got it; Dipper G goes to bingo every Tuesday from 6:00 to 7:00 pm, which happens to be tomorrow, so all we have to do is dress Dipper as Dipper G so Mabel won't get suspicious and have him grab the book."

We all looked at Wendy "How do you know he goes to bingo on Tuesdays?" Gideon asked.

"Well, I have to work somewhere. I'm in charge of wardrobe, so it will be easy to snatch one of his outfits," Wendy said.

"That's perfect. Wendy you get his clothes, and come back here tomorrow at 5:00 pm," Gideon said before Wendy interrupted.

"Do you know how long it takes to get Dipper G ready in the morning? We are going to need more time. I will come at 2:00 pm, that way we have 2 hours to get Dipper ready, one hour to think of backup plans, and another hour to hang out. Does that seem like a plan?" Wendy said, listing things on her fingers.

"That sounds like a plan," Gideon said smiling.

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

The officers walked me to a small room, sat me down, and handcuffed me to the chair. "Wait here until officer Will comes and gives you your punishment." The officer walked out of the room and locked the door.

The room wasn't even big enough to fit a car in it, and the light was dim. I waited there for about 5 min until officer 'Will' walked through the door.

"Well, Shooting Star, you have been a very bad girl. Kicking a police officer and trying to make a run for it? That deserves to be punished," Bill shook his head disapprovingly. I looked at him and his smirk. This is not good.

"A month will be added onto your time here," Bill said proudly.

"WHAT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT" I yelled. Bill walked to the table and slammed his hands down.

"I can and I will," Bill forced through his teeth. Bill whispered in my ear, "And if you're stuck in here, your brother will be doomed." Bill smiled and walked back to his original spot.

I sat there thinking of how much of a jerk Bill was. He was the only thing standing in my way of helping Dipper. My twin was in trouble, and someone is keeping me from helping him.

I tried to stand up and strangle Bill, but the handcuffs stopped me. "I swear, Bill, don't make me do something I'll regret!" I yelled out of pure rage. Bill about fell over laughing.

"Oh shooting star, don't joke around with me like that. 'Don't make me do something I'll regret', so cliché." Bill walked over to me, bent down, and looked me right in the eye. "What are you going to do?" Bill smiled. He was close enough for me to grab his collar and bash his face on the table, and that was exactly what I did. It was pretty bad.

He held his nose and didn't smile; maybe he got sick of pain. "Well, I can see you're desperate, I was going to make a deal with you but now…"

Maybe I should make a deal with him. If it gets me out of here to help Dipper then I'll do it.

"Well, that is if I don't break you first kid." He clearly read my mind. "You don't just expect me to let the whole bashing my face incident go that easy did you?" Bill had blood dripping all over his uniform.

"What do you want me to do," I said.

* * *

**Did you like? I had to call my Great Aunt Sharolyn to find out how to spell cliché because my grandpa couldn't spell it.**


	12. beg?

**Hay guys sorry for not updating sooner inspiration struck at the last minute so I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

"Well, shooting star, I want you to beg if you want me to even consider making a deal with you after what you pulled," Bill said.

"Beg? That's all... what your angle?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"60 degrees to be exact, well when I'm in my natural form. And yes, I want to see one of the famous mystery twins on their knees begging me to make a deal with them."

"Famous? What do you mean?" I asked. Bill smiled and almost laughed.

"Oh shooting star, so ignorant. For what I have planned for you and your brother's future you'll be famous alright, but not in a good way." Bill had an evil smirk.

I hate this, but Dipper needs my help. "Alright" the handcuffs disappeared. I slid off the chair and onto my knees. I looked up and saw Bill acting like he just conquered the world. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. I put my hands together and intertwined my fingers.

"Please make a deal with me." Bill made a gesture to go on. "Please," Bill keep gesturing me to go on. Man, Bill is really milking this. "Oh please, Lord Cipher the great one, make a deal with me." I acted like I cared.

"That's better, ok I'll make a deal with you." Bill smiled.

I stood up "So you'll get me to Dipper, and in return, what do you want?" I asked, brushing off my knees.

"It's simple really. All I want is your sweater." Bill fixed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ok, deal." I didn't shake his hand yet. I started to take off my sweater. (most of you know this but Mabel has a shirt on under her sweater. This message is brought to you by the IDIOT'S out there that chooses to be messed up now back to the story)

"Not that sweater, I want the first sweater you wore here." he walked to the other side of the room.

"But that's my favorite sweater," I complained.

"I see, you love your sweater more than you love your brother," Bill assumed quickly.

"No no that's not at all-" he interrupted me. "Your brother is in mortal danger and you're just sitting here complaining." Bill started to tick me off. "Now you listen here-" I got cut off again! "You hesitate to save your brother, that's cold even for-" this time _I_ cut _him_ off.

"DEAL YOU TONGUE TWISTER!" I grabbed his hand forcefully and shook it, he smiled. Then before I knew it we were in the attic of the shack. Bill was dressed differently now. He had a black shirt under a yellow dress coat with black dress pants. His blond hair was fluffy, and the bottom half was held down by the string from his eye patch.

"I just don't know how you mortals see out of two eyes. It's just weird. Go find your sweater and I'll take you to Dipper," Bill said in a happy manner.

I ran over to the dresser on my side of the room and opened the bottom drawer labeled 'worn'. I pulled out my hot pink sweater with the shooting star on it. I rolled it up, and threw it at Bill. He caught it with no flaw. He grabbed my arm tight and snapped his fingers. We appeared in front of Dipper, only he was dressed in blue.

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

After a day of learning about each other, it started to get dark. Wendy wanted to stay another hour because she had nothing better to do. I haven't gotten up all day, and my legs started to go numb.

"What does Wendy look like in your dimension?" Pacifica said, playing with Wendy's hair.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a wallet. Not like it had any money in it, but I do have some pictures in it. I opened it and pulled out a small stack of pictures and set them on the bed, putting the wallet next to it. I flipped though a couple. Most of them had bent corners, and a couple were ripped, but were good enough.

I grabbed one of me and Wendy. Wendy was kicked back at the cash register reading a magazine and chewing gum; I was sitting on a stool next to her examining the journal.

I turned it around to show Pacifica. She grabbed it and showed it to Wendy and Gideon. I think Gideon was drooling.

"Not bad style but I prefer black" Wendy said handing the picture back to me "What about Gideon?" asked Wendy.

I pulled a picture out of the pile and handed it to Wendy. She took one good look at it and then fell over laughing. Gideon and Pacifica took one look and they fell over to.

"What was I thinking! Who on earth has hair that big!" Gideon yelled, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Why do you even have this?" Wendy said trying to calm down.

"I was going to vandalize it" I said with no shame. Wendy, Pacifica, and Gideon nodded their heads and murmur in agreement. I handed the all the pictures and they flipped though them. They came across one that was ripped in two.

"Is this you and your sister?" Wendy said putting the pieces together. I smiled a sad smile and nodded.

Wendy noticed and put the picture back in the pile and handed it back to me. "You're looking better, so one more night of rest and you should be good." Wendy smiled.

She walked over to the light and turned it off. Gideon laid down on the pallet, and Pacifica jumped on her bed and closed her eyes. Wendy shut the door on the way out.

* * *

**Good? Bad? What do you think?**


	13. sleeping probloms

**Hay guys I'm going to try to post at least every week. That is my final decision.**

**Dipper: sure… in a week you're just going to change it again. I don't even see why people read this.**

**Me: Hay! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the story and remember, I can make bad things happen to you. And I happen to have 4633 views.**

**Dipper: oh yea. What are you going to do to me?**

**Me: I-I umm will umm I…**

**Dipper: exactly. You could never do anything bad to me and you keep on spelling hey wrong its spelled h-e-y you spell it like straw.**

**Me: well I-I… why do you hate me! (Bursts out in tears)**

**Dipper: no no no don't cry, I don't hate you (hugs me) you can spell hey however you want, better?**

**Me: (hugs him back) much. Oh and I did that 'spelling error' intentionally. E's are overrated.**

* * *

Dipper Gleeful's POV

"Mabel I'm going to set the stage, you can do your girl things or whatever you do in your spare time" I walked to the stage and pushed a big box to the side of the stage.

"We should really hire someone to do this for us" I said to myself dropping a box on the ground.

I moved about 10 boxes already but I stopped when I saw a light appear out of nowhere. I stood there as the light morphed into a man and a child but I couldn't tell who it was yet. The light faded away and I found my '_sister_' and Bill Cipher.

"How many times have I told you to tell me before you come Cipher, this deserves a punishment" I grabbed my amulet but before I could do anything a force pushed me back into the wall and I couldn't breathe.

"Don't start with me_ 'Pine Tree'_, I'm not who you think I am" Bill gritted his teeth. He let me down. I fell on my knees and gasped for air.

How dare he treat his superior like this and I know that's not my sister. It must be my other self's sis.

"Ha don't humor me like that besides I'm not here to bicker with a mere child. I have something for you" he tossed the girl in front of me.

"DIPPER!" she yelled and ran up and hugged me. I pushed her off and thought to myself, this might be a good thing.

I hugged her back. Tight.

"D-dipper I can't breathe" she forced out.

Soon I worked my way up to her neck, not squeezing hard enough to knock her out just enough to confuse her for a while. Her hands were on my wrists trying to get me to let go. I felt her grip relax so I let go. She fell on her butt and rubbed her neck. I could tell she was kind of out of it.

"Nice work, now if only I didn't have to wait to see _my Pine_ Tree to do that. I will see you again but remember, reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram by gold bye!" then he was gone.

I walked to my sister's dressing room and knocked.

"What do you want" I heard my sister yell then opened the door.

"Someone brought us a present" I smiled and walked back over to the girl.

My sister bent down eye level to her other self and noticed she didn't look to good.

She smiled "what did you do to her" Mabel said waving her hand in front the girls face. She smiled and walked back over to me.

"I played along. She hugged me so I hugged her… on the neck" I said in matter of faculty.

I saw my sister quiver. She was probably remembering our 'play times' together.

"She'll be out for an hour" she said gesturing at the dazed girl.

"I have an idea, we should treat the girl like our gusts then she might stay willingly."

"Ok but you're carrying her to the guest bedroom. She won't remember anything that just happened so we should be in the clear" my sister said.

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

I turned to my right side and closed my eyes. All I saw was Bill saying "I will be back" over my sister's dead body. I laid there for about an hour before I got up and grabbed a random book off the shelf and turned the reading light on. I was deep into reading until someone grabbed my book pulled it down and whispered "what are you doing up."

"Ahh" I yelped and was considering jumping out the window but It was just Gideon.

"I-I couldn't sleep" I studded. Gideon studded my face.

"What's bothering you" he asked.

I-It's n-nothing really I'm… I'm fine" I said not wanting to concern him. He obviously wasn't convened. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Fine I-I didn't… exactly… tell you everything in my dream" I let the last part and looked down shamefully.

"What didn't you tell me" he asked in a serious tone. I looked down.

"In my dream Bill wanted something from me but I don't know what. He said that he _**will**_ be back. I-I'm" I let out a breath and looked back him "afraid. There I said it" I finally let out.

Gideon stared at the drawer in the dresser with a blank expression.

I started to cry "every time I close my eyes I see him killing Mabel. I don't care what he does to me" I said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I can help you" he said. Gideon ran and jumped on pacific's bed and shook her awake.

"WHAT! Where's the fire" she yelled.

"No fire. Do you still have that candle" Gideon asked. Pacifica got up and walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out a golden candle and handed it to Gideon. He put it in the middle of the room and lit it. The flame was so beautiful it shot out sparks and glowed gold. After that it was blinding as the light faded we saw "BILL CIPHER!"

* * *

**Me: Yes yes I finally got it done.**

**Dipper: why would you do that to me. He is trying to kill mabel remember. Who knows what he will do to me!**

**Me: Stop calm down I will explain**

**Dipper: I'm going to throw up**

**Me: Ok… we're done you guys shouldn't have to see this. Not on the carpet! Oh wait it's not mine it's my parents. **


	14. Not to much of a demon

**Me: ok, just so you know, I write most of my stories at school but-**

**Dipper: that's why you're so bad at this because you don't pay attention.**

**Me: BUT only in advisory, lunch and any free time I get after finishing assignments. So sorry if I'm a bit slow at posting in the summer.**

**Dipper: so you bring the laptop you type on to school?**

**Me: yes, that's exactly what I do. I bring my laptop to school where it could be broke… sarcasm hello. Right now I'm writing this in advisory then I go home and type it.**

**Future me: sorry me, you're wrong. you're going to type it in the car because the ride is an hour long.**

**Clockwork: shhh don't tell her too much. **

**Me: what the heck is going on here… you know what just… just no, no time travel, it's to confusing and clockwork isn't even supposed to be here. On with the story.**

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

"AHH" I sat up quickly. I was in a bedroom. It seemed normal enough I put my hand on my neck. Why does my throat hurt so badly?

"What happened?" I asked myself.

"Well I could ask you the same question" Dipper stood in the door way… WAIT DIPPER!

"Dipper?" I squinted at him. He was leaned against the doorway.

"Well technically, yes but yet no" ok I'm confused.

"Where am I" I asked. I sat crisscross applesauce and stared at him. What did he mean by yes and no?

"You're in Gravity Fails, it's a reverse version of your world dimension" he said.

"What do you mean by reverse" I asked. He pulled up a computer chair from the desk and sat on it backwards.

"How can I put this? Pacifica is in your place and Gideon is in your brothers" he explained. I sat there for a minute thinking.

"Ok… if… then…huh" I tried to understand. "So… what about reversed me and Dipper, I mean it's obviously you and your sister, if you have a sister but who's places are you guys in" I asked.

"To you in your dimension we would be in Gideon's place" I flinched at that.

"Y-you're not h-hitting on me a-are you" I asked worriedly. He looked kind of grossed out.

"No that's my sister's job with Gideon and your brother" he said.

"Wait what… ew aren't we related… or… um…" why does this have to be so confusing!

"Well not really. We have the same faces and first names but not last. We have different blood" he explained. I sat there with a blank face.

"Umm… ok so why am I here, all I remember is making a deal Bill and now I'm here" I said confusedly.

"We don't know what happened. We walked on stage and saw you so that catches you up to now. So why don't we go eat some pancakes in the middle of the night" he said.

"Pancakes? My favorite" I hopped out of bed, grabbed his hand and ran out the door without even knowing where I was going.

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

"AHHHHHHH" I wouldn't stop screaming. I rolled off the bed getting tangled in the blankets. I struggled to get out and when I finally did I went for the window. For some reason the window tactic is the best stragedy for me. I broke the window alright, I fell half way down until I felt something grab my foot and of course it was Bill. He yanked me back into the room with a long golden rope that he lassoed around my foot.

"Let me go" I yelled once he got me all the way back in the attic. I saw Gideon and Pacifica running to see if I was ok.

"Are you crazy? Why did you jump out the window!" Gideon grabbed my wrist to sit me up.

"Hum why did I jump out the window… I don't know maybe because of THE FLIPPING EVIL DREAM DEMOND STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU other than that… I could be going insane" I said. I pulled a few pieces of glass out of my face and wiped the blood on my shirt. Ok I would be freaking out but I have bigger problems.

"Hello kids so what is lord Dipper doing here haha… please don't hurt me" Bill blurted. I jumped when he grabbed my shirt and fell to his knees and started to sob uncontrollably. I pushed him off.

"What kind of sick twisted game are you playing Cipher" I yelled.

"Hey let me explain" Gideon raised his voice. "Bill you know about reverse dimensions so this is reversed Dipper" Gideon explained.

"Wait so this is reverse Bill" I asked. Gideon nodded "so since Bill doesn't have anyone to switch with would that mean his personality switched or…" I asked.

"Yes, you know you are smart for… wait aren't you and your sisters birthday sometime next week" Bill asked. Ok we have a creep.

"Yea" I yawned and rubbed my eyes trying to stay awake.

"Bill, the reason we called you here is because Dipper is scared to sleep. He had a nightmare" Gideon said.

"Hey, you'd be scared to if you experienced what I did" I crossed my arms. Bill picked me up and set me on the bed, I did not like that. He crouched down next to me.

"Will it be alright if I project your dream so we can watch what happened" he asked. I looked at him strangely.

"I umm I guess so" I studded. He grabbed my hand and flipped it over where my palm was facing up. "WAIT i-it's not going to hurt… i-is it" I asked chuckling nervously.

"Excruciatingly" he said quickly.

"WHAT-" I tried to pull my hand out of his grip but then I felt a sharp pain shoot through my arm to my head. "AHHHHHHH" I yelled.

* * *

Gideon Pines POV

We watched as Dippers eyes started to glow, it looked creepy. Then Bill tilted his palm towards us as we watched a dream play in the middle of his hand like a TV.

He was in the mystery shack gift shop cleaning off snow globes when Mabel ran though the door and he looked happy. She ran up to Dipper and hugged him. He looked so shocked and breathing heavily. He dropped the spray bottle and rag and squeezed her so tight. He grasped her sweater with his hands not wanting to let go.

"I miss you so much bro bro where did you go" she tried to pry him off of her but he didn't budge. He let out a sob "I'm not letting go of you again" he whispered.

She pushed away "Dipper stop" he just hugged tighter. "Dipper let go" she looked irritated but he still didn't listen. "DIPPER LET GO OF ME I DON'T LOVE YOU!" she pushed him off of her.

We all gasped. "Wow that was harsh. I didn't know Dipper was that sad" Pacifica said.

He sat there on the ground shocked, "I never did and you left me" she kicked him in the chest and grabbed a knife.

Pacifica shut her eyes about to burst into tears, Bill looked hurt like he felt his pain before and I backed up and collapsed from shock.

Mabel went to stab him but her face went pale and fell over.

What I saw next I will never forget even if I would enjoy seeing that happen to our Mabel.

Bill stood over Mabel's body and smiled, but he looked a little different. "You will make a deal with me Pine Tree not yet though I need time and this, what just happened was because I was bored I will be back." Bill said.

Dippers eyes stopped glowing.

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

When the pain finally stopped and I could see, all I saw was Gideon on the floor looking traumatized, Pacifica was curled up in the corner hugging her knees rocking slowly and sobbing uncontrollably and Bill looked at me as if he was sorry. They were speechless.

* * *

**Me: I am so sorry I would have posted this sooner but I was grounded from my life till I learned my multiplication facts… my life is the laptop. I cried for an hour straight, it was like saying you're not allowed to eat sleep or go to the bathroom for the next 2 days. **

**Dipper: calm down, you still don't know your facts. Aren't you in 7****th**** going to 8****th**** grade and come on it can't be that bad.**

**Me: you know what here I'll put this in a way you'll understand what I'm going though. It's like losing journal privileges for 2 days. **

**Dipper: I see your point.**

**Me: at least I made this chapter long.**


	15. the missing children

**Me: ok here we go. Me writing this at home… I've got nothing.**

**Dipper: just relax and think.**

**Me: I CAN'T RELAX! (Twitch twitch)**

**Dipper: you look vary on****edge.**

**Me: no dip** **Sherlock ****(throws a lamp at him) I have to get this done by Thursday and is already Wednesday and now I'm a beta to my cousin, sir dalekon and dannyphntomrocks1. I have no idea how it works ether. My dad's limiting my time on the computer to and this ****_is _****my ****_life_****. You know what I'm posting this a day late DEAL WITH IT!**

**Dipper: ouch I think you broke something.**

**Me: I know… that lamp that shattered over there.**

**Dipper: nope something else… please take me to the hospital.**

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

We sat at a long table with pancakes everywhere! I'm in haven. Dipper G sat right next to me. I no he acts like Gideon but… I mean he's still Dipper and he reminds me of him. Ok I know I should be avoiding him but if you went through what I have you would understand.

"My sister should be here in a minute, I'm sure she would love to meat you" Dipper G said cutting into his perfectly round pancake. Meeting myself from another dimension… Dipper and I have just reached a new level of strange… Dipper.

"Oh, she's finally up" a vary familiar voice came from the hallway. When I looked I saw me only dressed different. She took a seat right next to me and grabbed a plate.

"I thought you would wait till later to eat, I mean its 2:00 am" she said. Well I'm hungry now so.

"Umm h-have you seen _my_ D-Dipper" Bill brought me here so he's probably somewhere in this dimension and I feel he's close.

"Sorry I haven't but we insist you stay here. You could pass out again" she said poring the thick sweet liquid over her pancake.

"I really need to fin-" I was cut off.

"No, we really need to make sure you're alright. You're staying here" she jabbed her fork into the table. Well she cares about me haha oh fudge.

"Ok I'll stay only for a couple days" I reasoned. I looked at the fork sticking out of the table and back at reversed me I'm doomed.

Dipper Pines POV

"I can't believe you went though that… that was j-just wrong" Pacifica stood up wiping the tears off her face. She walked over to Gideon and helped him up.

"Yes indeed that was terrible but you have to sleep" Bill said.

"No way, What if my Bill comes and tries to hurt me or something" I protested.

"No, you're going to get some rest, you have been though a lot" Bill agued.

"I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN" I yelled.

"If he comes back I will go in your dreams and help you" Bill said getting a little ticked by now.

"But you don't know what you're getting into, he is evil and won't hold back and you…" I gestured to him.

"We just have different personalities Dipper, we have the same strengths but I have the smarts" I explained.

"AND WHILE YOUR DOING THAT WHAT IF HE MAKES AN EXSCAPE AND COMES IN THE REAL WORLD THEN WHAT" I asked.

"Then we will fight him, we can take him, you have and we are pretty much you and Mabel so…" Pacifica said.

"But…" I was now leaning off the bed.

* * *

**(Ok I am sorry guys for cutting right though a scene but I need a POV switch)**

Pacifica's POV

"I'M DONE WITH AGRUING WITH YOU" Bill yelled. He snapped his fingers and Dipper's body went limp and fell off the bed but Bill caught him right before he got to the floor. OMG OMG this is so freaking adorable Bill is holding Dipper like a baby and he's so cute when he sleeps.

**(ok if someone** **can draw this PM me and tell me where to find it because you gota agree with me here it's cute)**

Bill laid Dipper down and covered him up.

* * *

Stan Pine's POV

"Stanford Pines!" an officer yelled into the cell and opened the door. I stood up and followed him into a room and sat down.

"I have good news and I have bad news, good news is your free to go the bad news is…" he said to me.

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THE BAD NEWS" I yelled.

"Sorry sir I just thought suspense makes everything more dramatic, your great niece is gone" he said quickly.

"WHAT!" I yelled standing up and slamming my fists down on the table.

"She escaped at 2:00 o'clock yesterday we have been searching everywhere even the Mystery Shack but no one was in there" he said.

"Wait _no one…_ Dipper" I whispered where is Dipper he should be there maybe he just went out in the forest. As soon as he opened the door I ran out and ran straight to the Mystery shack. I opened the door. Nothing has been moved or eaten, no trash has been thrown away and Dippers bed was made. Even the calendar was last marked off the day we left and Dippers OCD about making sure the calendar is right. I picked up the phone and called Wendy.

"Hello " she said though the phone.

"Wendy Mabel ran away and Dipper is gone I CANT FIND THEM" I panicked.

"Wow, I'll be right there" she hung up the phone.

Wendy Corduroy's POV

I hung up the phone and ran out of the house I didn't even put my shoes on because I know what kind of crap they get into. They could get seriously hurt. I jumped the fence and a car that was moving and ran though the creepy part of the woods that no on go's into except for Dipper and Mabel because they live for creepy things and when I got out of the woods I jumped though the window of the Mystery Shack did a roll on the ground and stood up.

"HOW CAN I HELP!" I'm pretty sure I about gave Stan a heart attack because he fell right on his butt when I jumped thought the window.

* * *

**Me: Ok I decided to try to make this chapter funny did I do a good job.**

**Dipper: no you suck.**

**Me: jerk well what do you guys think and read the first chapter and read this one again and tell me has my writing gotten better?**

**Me: Oh it's storming, I hate lightning.**

**Dipper: wow your scared of lightning wimp. (crash crackle lightning noses) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**ME: I said I hate it not scared.**


	16. out of body dream

**Me: Hey guys sorry I have been fan girling for the past few days so I have great news… AHH I CAN'T WAIT FOR SUSPENS, THE NEXT EPISODE OF GRAVITY FALLS IS CALLED A TALE OF TWO STANS.**

**Dipper: ok you need to calm down.**

**Me: there is no way I can calm down I have been really jittery and I texted my cousin in the middle of the night when I found out. It comes out July 13****th****.**

**Dipper: was your cousin mad.**

**Me: I don't know who cares oh and Leo Cipher said hi.**

**Dipper: umm… hi? ... Should I be concerned by the last part in the name?**

**Me: I hope I won't be in Florida when it comes out, oh wait that's before…**

**Dipper: hello? Mabelton? WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP FAN GIRLING OVER THERE AND HELP ME FIGURE THIS OUT!**

**Me: … oh I wonder how Stanly will react to the fact that he has grandkids and there this deep into the town…**

**Dipper: I'm dead.**

* * *

We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light.

**-Plato**

* * *

Wendy Corduroy's POV

Stan and I talk for a while about where they could be. He was nervously sipping his coffee and I was looking out the window every minute or so.

"We can split up, I'll cover the forest and you can cover the town" I insisted.

"No Wendy, the forest is too dangerous and they shouldn't be in there any way" he said setting down his coffee.

"Stan get real, when did kids start listening to adults and besides I know where they hang out, always talk about going and all that junk" I said to Stan. He looked up at me about to decline my offer to look in the woods but then he hesitated.

"Ok, but if you get hurt I'm not paying your hospital bill" Stan said. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Every person I know the number to. Spread the news, we might find them faster this way" he said. I dug into my pocket and hit select all and typed '_Hey if any of you see Dipper or Mabel please tell me, and Tambry spread the news you have everyone's number'_ I then hit send and ran out the door without any farther talking with Stan. I ran deep into the woods without stopping, turning whenever I hit a dead end. After hours I went into town and saw posters saying _'call if seen'_ with Dipper and Mabel's pictures. They were everywhere. You couldn't go one block without hearing someone say "I hope they are alright" and some old cray cray person yelled "they had it com'n they were to nosey" but at least the word is out. I heard a ring in my pocket so I grabbed the phone and hit accept.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Wendy, you need to come to McSuck- I mean McGucket's… house? I guess that's what it is, but he said he seen Dipper a few days ago" I heard Thomson say. I hung up and ran to the dump.

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

"YOU CANT GET ME" I taunted as my sister chased me with a squirt gun around the yard. I took cover behind a table that got kicked over on the porch and Mabel took cover behind the Pitt cola machine.

"Whatever brotha" she said shooting the squirt gun at me only to get me right in the eye. I dropped the squirt gun stood up and held my eye. I started to walk backwards and I fell off the porch that was 2 ft off the ground. Sure it's not that far but when you hit your arm on the side of the porch and land on it, it tends to hurt.

"OH MY GOSH I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get you in the eye" she ran down to me "I'm sorry I'm so sorr-" I cut her off.

"Mabel I know you didn't mean to do it but my arm, I think it's broken and I twisted my ankle. Can you help me" I asked. I reached out my hand for my sister to grab only she never did. She looked at my hand and then looked me in the eyes.

"Why would I ever help you" she said. My heart sank as I stared into my twin's cold never ending eyes. Her pupils consumed her eyes to where they were all black.

"I-I thought-" I was interrupted.

"You thought wrong. I never loved you, I only used you, couldn't you tell. The time when _you _did my puppet show and you're always the one that takes the hit. Bill could have taken my body if you weren't there, I mean he can destroy the journal and laptop with anyone's body. He could have used my body but you were there at the right time" the words she said only made her eyes grow and the darkness spread till that was all I could see. Bill Cipher appeared with the biggest smile on his face.

"What do you want" I said as I realized my leg and arm was healed. He walked over to me and grabbed my hat.

"Just your hat. That is it, here is the deal Pine Tree you give me the hat and I won't give you anymore nightmares" he said. He placed the hat back on my head.

"Why do you want my hat" I asked.

"Liston, that hat is more than just a hat… it's you Dipper. That is why I call you Pine Tree, it represents you. Now are you going to make a deal with me or not" he asked as a blue flam engulfed his hand.

"Heck no! If that hat represents me aren't I like, selling my sole to you or something" I said.

"You will give me that hat or I swear I will make you regret it" he said clinching his fist.

"What are you going to do, hit me just so you know we are in a dream. I can't feel pain" I said back and crossed my arms.

"Don't you see child" he said in anger "you felt pain, when you broke your arm… that was real pain. When your sister squirted you in the eye, pain. When she said she didn't love you… pain" he said getting closer and stopping about 3 ft away.

"B-but it doesn't make sense. You can't feel pain in dreams" I said to myself only to be cut off by Bill as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt

"Has it ever occurred to you that this is not a normal dream, this is more of an out of body experience" he said and threw me down and kicked me in the stomach.

* * *

**Me: I have the next chapter planed out so yea this took me 3 hours of non-stop working and its already 12:17 pm for me right now and I still have to fix the mistakes.**

**Dipper: you better get some sleep or you're going to start eating your shirt.**

**Me: no no I'm fine its… it's not like… like I'm going to fall asleep… on… my key board… gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyh**

**Dipper: ok now that she's asleep please help me and get me away from this girl she is insane and is most likely going to kill me please help!**


	17. you want me to wear that

**Me: hi peoples I am going to Florida July 2****nd**** so if I don't update on time don't kill me! And I just saw the new teaser for gravity falls and I can't scream because people are sleeping. Dipper I have a lot of questions to. I think I'm going to throw up.**

**Dipper: every day it gets closer and closer to the end of this story. Please tell me how long.**

**Me: I don't even know I might make 10 more chapters or 5 or 20 just to irritate you.**

**Dipper: don't kid about stuff like that.**

**Me: I am not kidding I really don't know.**

* * *

The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep.

**Robert Frost**

* * *

Wendy Corduroy's POV

When I got to McGucket's place I saw my friends talking to him in the front yard of his house. I ran up to him.

"WHERE DID YOU SEE DIPPER!" I yelled scaring the living day lights out of everyone there.

"Last I saw him he was heading to the mountain" McGucket walked over to me.

"Anything else" I asked.

"Well, I have a rash under my-" he was interrupted.

"NEVER MIND!" I yelled.

"I'm going to the mountain anyone else want to come with me… no? Ok then" I hopped on my bike (which I will not be getting on for a while due to a resent accident that had something to dew with left brakes not working) and headed for the mountain.

* * *

Mabel Pine's POV

After we ate we played a few rounds of Uno, I won once and all the other rounds went to umm… reversed me? It's around 9:30 a.m. now

"Mabel are you ready" I heard R Dipper ask R me. (remember R stands for reverse)

"What's going on" I asked R Dipper. He was combing his hair back in his dressing room.

"We are about to do our 10 o'clock show" he said.

"What? Oh wait do you mean the mind reading thing" I asked leaning on the door.

"Umm not really" he said tying a cape around his neck and tucking the strings under his collar. R me walked to R Dippers room, stepped around me and whispered something to him. He was thinking of something and agreed with his sister. "Would you like to be in the show?" he asked.

"YES!" I yelled. This is going to be fun. R me grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way into R Dipper's room. She pushed me into a chair and she stood there with her arms crossed and her brother stood next to her only he was biting his knuckle. (Which I do when I am thinking or reading. It's not weird)

* * *

Mabel Gleeful's POV

I pulled Mabel in side Dippers room and slammed the door. I shoved her into a chair, she looked a bit shaken. Dipper and I examined her. She was wearing a baggie yellow sweater with dirt and holes all over. What she was wearing wasn't going to cut it.

"Ok you are going to have to lose the… umm… all of this" Dipper gestured to the girl.

"You can pick something out of my closet, come on" I ran into my room where my brother and other me followed. I pulled out a few outfits and laid them out on my bed. "Pick one"

* * *

Mabel Pine's POV

I looked at the outfits that were spread out on the bed. They all were blue white or black, no rainbows or glitter. R Dipper and Mabel were standing on each side of me.

"Umm… I don't know. Do you have anything colorful?" I asked. She shook her head. I looked at the options again. "You can pick for me" I said to them. They both went for the same outfit and gave it to me. With not one word spoken they shoved me into the bath room and shut the door. They waited for me to come out. When I did come out they smiled.

"You look amazing" I heard R Mabel say. I had black pants that clung to my leg tight and a shirt that showed my belly, it was tight and black.

"I don't know about this" I said looking at my attire.

"What's not to love" R Dipper asked.

"Like where's the rest of the shirt?" I asked touching my abdomen. R Mabel walked over to her closet and grabbed leather boots with about 2 inches worth of heel.

"Well you look great "she handed me the boots and I slid them on my feet. She grabbed a big clump of my hair and shook her head.

"Yea I know" R Dipper said agreeing with whatever she was doing with my hair.

"We need to fix this" she shoved me in a chair, AGAIN and started to stroke a brush through my hair. She put 2 strands of hair aside and brushed the rest of my hair up she put it into a ponytail about where my part ended, which is high. She took the strands and put one on one side of my face and the other on my other side. It was really cute but I don't do ponytails. I was about to say something.

"Time for makeup" she said. Oh yay… good for me.

* * *

Reversed Bill's POV

"Ok now what" Pacifica asked. She sat on the ground with Gideon.

"We wait and hope Dipper doesn't have any problems" I said.

"I am board" Pacifica shouted. She rubbed her eyes.

"Are you guys tired?" I asked them.

"Well I slept for an hour or two so yea a little" Gideon said shaking himself awake.

"You guys can go to sleep and I will wake you up if something happens" I said to Gideon.

"Way ahead of you" Pacifica said and she plopped on her bed, Gideon hesitated.

"You need to sleep" I said to him.

"I know" he said. He climbed onto Pacifica's bed and slept on the other side.

-Time skip-

It had been an hour before I herd rustling. I turned to Dipper; he was tossing and turning like crazy.

"Gideon, Pacifica get up" I shook them a little. They didn't budge. "Hey wake up" I said a bit louder… nothing. "Sorry to do this to you guys" I touched there foreheads and they popped up screaming.

"W-what?" Gideon said. He looked confused and frightened.

"Sorry" I said to them.

"What the heck was that for? Do you want me to pee the bed" Pacifica ranted at me. I pointed to Dipper who was breathing heavily.

"Oh my gosh. What do we do" Gideon panicked.

"You do nothing, I'll be back" I said then zapped myself into Dippers nightmare.

* * *

Dipper pine's POV

Bill kicked me again and again. He picked me up and pulled his fist back. I flinched but the fist never came. I opened my eyes and saw R Bill holding Bills fist back.

* * *

**Me: so I finished this chapter.**

**Dipper: finally, I wish you would just leave me alone.**

**Me: cant, you're stuck with me cutie.**

**Dipper: what?**

**Me: I'm not pretending I didn't say that. I said cutie, who cares.**

**Dipper: oh umm ok… **


	18. Dipper?

**Me: hey I am on my way to Florida but when I post this chapter I will be somewhere else.**

**Mabel: where am I? Who are you?**

**Me: umm... where's Dipstick?**

**Mabel: he said something about needing a break from this psycho girl or he is going to go insane.**

**Me: well I am Mabelton, the author.**

**Mabel: author?**

**Me: of this story and speaking of story...**

* * *

To truly laugh, you must be able to take your pain and play with it

-Charlie Chaplin

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

I was standing back stage waiting to be told what to do. R Dipper has been out on stage for a while and R Mabel was back stage with me.

"What do I do nobodies been telling me anything" I asked her she rolled a large box over to me.

"It's simple really, you get in the box and hope you don't die" she said in matter of faculty. I felt iffy about them.

"Umm… one question, I won't die right… you were just joking RIGHT?" I was really jittery by then.

"Yea, sure you can tell yourself that" she said quietly pushing the box out on stage. I am not getting in that thing, they might kill me.

Dipper Gleeful's POV

My sister wheeled the box out on stage. I looked back at Mabel Pines; she looked edgy and a little shaky.

"This is the box of disappearing. I'm sure all of you know what it does" I gestured to the box. "We have a special gust and she will be getting in it" I walked over to Mabel Pines.

"Where will I be disappearing _to_" she asked. We were behind the curtains on the side of the stage where no one can see us.

"Who knows all that matters is that I bring you back" I told her. I gestured to the stage "are you coming" I asked, she shook her head 'no'.

Mabel Pines POV

R Dipper grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me out on stage but I wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on! You'll be fine, I'll make sure of it" he said as he pulled. R Mabel came over to help R Dipper. She pushed on my back as R Dipper pulled.

"STOP! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled they got me right in front of the box, R Dipper opened it and R Mabel pushed me into it. I am so getting them back. I struggled around trying to get the box to open.

"Relax, your fine I promise" R Dipper whispered into a small hole in the box. "And now when I tap the box with this amulet she will vanish" he told the crowd. I heard a tap and then I was somewhere dark. If only Dipper was here, he would know what to do… _if only._

Bill Cipher's POV

I lifted my fist to punch the kid but when I tried to swing it forward it wouldn't go.

"I don't think so" I heard from behind me. When I turned around I felt a fist hit me in the face but the weird thing is it actually knocked me over. I was lying on my stomach. I propped myself up with my arm and rubbed my jaw. When I looked up and saw who hit me I couldn't hold the laughter in.

"HA HA! You just punched me… HA! YOU!... you think you can beat me, THIS IS HORLAREOUS!" I said between laughs. I stood up and walked to R Bill.

"Leave him alone! He is just a kid!" he gritted his teeth.

"He can't run from his destiny, I just want his hat" I tried to reason. R Bill walked up to me and jabbed me in the chest with his finger.

"YOU WILL NOT BE GETTING HIS HAT!" he yelled.

"You know they are the only ones powerful enough to do it… to be what they are meant to be" I clenched my fists. Pine Tree was on the floor watching us argue.

"You stay away from him!" he shoved me away from Pine Tree.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM! I ALRADY HAVE SHOOTING STAR!" I yelled. Pine Tree's face went pale and R Bill's went of concern.

Dipper Pine's POV

I sat on the floor watching the 2 Bills bicker and I was sure they were about to rip each other's faces off.

WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM! I ALRADY HAVE SHOOTING STAR!" Bill yelled… wait isn't that what he calls Mabel… oh no! MABEL! If only Mabel was here so I know she is alright… _if only._

Right after that thought I went to a similar place, it looked like the place I was just in but quit and nobody was there…

"Dipper?" I heard from behind me. When I turned around my eyes started to tear up.

"M-Mabel?" I attempted to say without bursting into tears. She didn't hold back, she ran up to me fell to her knees and hugged me around the waste.

"A-Are you real?" I asked looking down at the sobbing girl.

"Yes" she said into a cry.

"Prove you're not Bill doing this" I said. She looked up at me.

"One thing nobody knows. Not even Bill, your name is…000000" she said and she was correct. (I am not even going to try to guess his name) I burst into to tears as well and fell to my knees to hug my sister back. I rested my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her. I grasped the back of her shirt, which was a belly shirt?... I'll have to ask about that later. She did the same to my red shirt; I never got my vest back.

* * *

**Me: I have the next chapter written out already but I won't post it till next week. I got really board; I am putting up a poll on my profile page on how you want the story to end, nothing specific just like happy ending sad… **

**Mabel: you were doing this to me and my brother this whole time. All that pain and suffering, was YOU!**

**Me: are you ok?**

**Mabel: you are so dead!**

**Dipper: no stop! She might be a pain obsessed she devil but she cares.**

**Mabel: but she made us go through all of that for what… to entertain the sick people out there!**

**Dipper: that's the problem with you, Mabel. After a wile of thinking and rocking back and forth in a dark corner for a few hours I have realized some things. I have only seen the bad in her stories… none of the good that she has been doing for us in here. She didn't have to let us see each other, she didn't have to let Wendy know where we were, she didn't have to make reverse Bill good, and she didn't have to let us go on this amazingly scary journey. What if this never happened, we would just be working at the mystery shack having the worst time of our lives. She may have put us though that but she proved how strong our love is. **

**Me:… just give me a minute… I-I'm not crying… I just have something in my eye… screw it *sob's uncontrollably***

**EDIT: Leo cipher drew my request here is the link /art/reverse-falls-545134778**


	19. how?

**Me: hey guys, I really need you to vote on my poll or you're not getting anymore updates. The more of you vote the sooner I can do what I need to do.**

**Dipper: in this chapter are you going to kill me.**

**Me: no.**

**Dipper: torture, emotional terror, trauma?**

**Me: hope not, I will try to ease off of you for today because I suffered last Monday and I thought I might be nice to you.**

**Dipper: wait… really?**

**Me: yes, I do like you Dipper, you know that… right. If you need help I will be there for you, unless it's from my story. Don't worry I won't let you die.**

**Dipper: oh, well… thanks.**

* * *

If we are completely honest with ourselves, everyone has a dark side to their personalities.

**Isabella Rossellini**

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

"What was the last thing you did before I came here?" I asked my sis, we were still hugging.

"I was in a magic show and thought of you when I was sent here" she said.

"I was in a dream and thought of you when I was sent here" I said thinking. "Wait" I let go of Mabel, grabbed her shoulders and stared into those big brown eyes. "Could this be our own dreamscape, you know… like the ones Bill makes?" I realized. She looked down and talked to herself silently.

"But Bill… isn't he the only one who can do that?" she asked.

"How are we doing this, when we both thought about each other this happened so maybe if we think about each other this will happen again" I wondered.

"Can we find out later? Where are you?" she asked.

"I am in a different dimensi-" I was cut off.

"I know I know but _where_ are you" she asked… she knows?

"Are you in the dimension I am in?" I asked.

"I asked you first" she argued.

"Ok, ok I am at the mystery shack in that dimension. Now answer my question" I told her.

"Yes I am in that dimension. I am staying with reversed us" she said. My eyes opened wide.

"WHAT! OH NO. As soon as you can, run and find me. Just get away from them. They are crazy; they beat me up and tied me to a poll. They also took my journal" I yelled. Mabel's face went dark, something I wish to never see again.

"t-they did what" she gritted her teeth. I started to get uncomfortable.

"Are you ok…" she shook her head 'no' and stood up.

"Calm down. Let's figure this out, ok" I said in a caring soft voice to try to snap her out of it. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to me. "I am not letting you go till you promise me you're not going to do anything stupid" I said. She struggled a little bit but then she gave up.

"Ok" she said in a defeated tone. "But it might take me a while to get away thou" she said. I nodded; I looked down at her feet that began to fade.

"Mabel!" she looked down. I saw a blank expression as she tried to contain her tears.

"Dipper" she said in a whisper. She latched onto me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she faded from my arms and mind.

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw two black silhouettes standing over me. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision only for one of them to shine a light in my eyes. I squint and the light shuts off, as my eyes adjusted I saw R Dipper and Mabel with worried faces, not fake, true worry.

"Thank god you are alright, when you disappeared, I brought you back but you were out cold. We stopped the show and made sure you were still breathing" R Dipper said. I wasn't in the box anymore I was in bed.

"Umm… well thanks for caring but I'm fine" I said and pushed away R Dippers hand.

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

I opened my eyes with concerned faces all around.

"What?" I asked. R Bill's eyes got big as he looked up at me.

"YOU'RE AWAKE! I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge, Bill hit me really hard and I am pretty sure I lost but he didn't win because you were gone. Where did you go?" he asked me.

"Umm… this might take a while" I said.

* * *

Time skip

"So that happened and now I am back here" I said finishing explaining it.

"b-but that's impossible according to what Bill told us… isn't it?" Gideon asked.

"Umm… I have a lot to explain don't I?" R Bill asked. We all nodded.

* * *

**Me: I'm stopping here.**

**Dipper: wow I like this chapter oh and hi Awesomesauce11.**

**Me: don't forget to vote on my poll or I will send Bill after you. **

**Dipper: are you done being mean to me now.**

**Me: no but you guys got your revenge earlier**

**Dipper: what are you talking about?**

**Me: you know what I'm talking about, the thing with Bill Cipher and the waiting for me to go insane.**

**Dipper: you are confusing.**

**Me: you know what just *throws pie hits Dipper***

_**P.S. I WILL NOT BE POSTING TILL I GET AT LEAST 10 VOTES ON MY POLL!**_


	20. sorry!

**Me: I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! Please forgive me. I have good reason.**

**Dipper: BREATH!**

**Me: ok**

**Dipper: what is up with you?**

**Me: I am super depressed because I just finished every episode of Ouran High School Host Club and I can't stop crying. I have 4 stories to work on to. School started to and I have family problems right now. I think we are moving so that's going to be**_** fun**_** ) : (leaving my school and friends) **

**Dipper: ok then**

**Me: WHY CAN'T THERE BE A SECOND SEASON!**

**Dipper: get a hold of yourself it is just a TV show.**

**Me: I wasn't even that attached to it… IMAGEN HOW IT IS GOING TO BE LIKE WHEN GRAVITY FALLS IS DONE!**

**Dipper: oh here we go.**

**Me: I feel weak and shaky… why must good things come to an end. IT'S THE DANNY PHANTOM THING ALL OVER AGAIN!**

I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars.

**Og Mandino**

Reversed Bill's POV

"Well here is the thing, it shouldn't be possible for mortals to create their own dreamscape, but in your case it is very possible" I explained. They all sat and listened closely.

"How?" Dipper asked. His head tilted to the side in interest.

"Well you guys might want to listen" I pointed to Gideon and Pacifica.

"Its story time everybody. Now be good and shut your faces!" Pacifica announced as she shifted to crisscross apple sauce position.

"Ok, it is possible for twins to make their own dreamscape, but their bond must be so strong that it has to be almost physically impossible to brake. If it is broken… let's just say it's bad. I don't know Bills intentions but he might split you guys up or something worse" I explained. Dipper and Gideon had a note pads out, Dippers pen exploded in his mouth.

Mabel Pines POV

The Gleefuls have been a PAIN ever sense I woke up. They are acting like my parents when I have a cold, what is their deal? Anyway I have to find Dipper's journal and get out of here fast. I am going to have to be silent. I got up and slowly walked over to the door. I placed one hand on the door knob and cautiously opened the door. I stuck my head out and peeked out in the hallway. I didn't see anyone so I made my way down the hall.

"Ok, if I was Dipper Gleeful where would I put the journal… my room!" I said to myself. What if he is in his room then what? DANG IT! My mind isn't meant to think that far ahead. Well here goes nothing; I approached R Dipper's room. I about walk in without checking if Dipper was there but I quickly hid behind the wall by his door and I peeked in. Dipper was sitting at his desk reading… _the journal!_ He shut the journal and put it in a box on the side of his desk. He took at key from around his neck and locked the box and put the key back around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. How am I supposed to get that key? I turned around to head back to the room before I got caught but I ran into a person with a hokey mask and a chain saw.

"AHHHH!" I screamed waiting to be sliced viciously into bite sized pieces. The person took the mask off with a questioning look, it was R Mabel. I grabbed my heart and fell on the floor thanking god I'm still alive.

"Mabel? What are you doing?" she asked me.

""What am I doing?... WHAT ARE_ YOU_ DOING!?" I asked trying to stand up but I was too weak, I felt light headed, probably form hyperventilating.

"Well I was going to scare the living crap out of Dipper but I guess you'll do for now" she replied. Dipper came rushing out of the room.

"Who screamed?!" he asked. He looked down at me. I was curled up in the corner shaking rapidly. "What the heak did you do to her?" Dipper yelled after kneeling down to feel my forehead, I don't know why thou.

"Well I was going to scare you but she was snooping around and she was at the wrong place at the wrong time" she answered.

"I swar Mabel sometimes I want to stab you… do you mind lending me that chain saw?" Dipper asked his sister. She shifted uncomfortably and threw the chain saw into the closet and shut the door.

"Oh come on! You can't act like that wasn't satisfying to see" she said back. Dipper gave her a death stare and went to pick me up. "HEY! It's not my fault that she was snooping!" she yelled frustratingly.

"What were you doing out of bed!" he glanced at me with a concerned face mixed with some anger. "I don't know if you're sick or something worse. You were just laying there on stage and it scared me. You are our guest and I don't want anything to happen to you" he said putting one arm under my knees and the other behind my arms. Is he evil like Dipper said? I was lost in deep thought until I was shaken. "AWNSER ME!" he yelled gripping me tightly.

"I-I was thirsty so I went looking for you" I looked at my reflection in his eyes. He sighed and loosened his grip. How am I supposed to get that key?

"Oh… ok then" he replied.

Dipper Gleeful's POV

After carrying Mabel Pines back to her room I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup and a pitcher of tea out of the fridge and poured the liquid into the plastic cup. I also made some oatmeal just in case she was hungry.

"What was that all about?" I heard from behind me. I put the tea back in the fridge.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh don't you '_whatever do you mean' _me! Whatever just happened in there was not the Dipper I know and despise" she stared at me suspiciously.

"Well I-I" I sighed "fine I think I have fallen for her and I know it's stupid but I just can't help it!" I shouted and stirred the oatmeal. Mt sister was trying not to laugh.

"Well then you should confess… haha!" my sister said. I threw a glass at her but she ducked just in time.

"WHAT THE HEACK WAS THAT FOR?!" she yelled. I grabbed the cup and bowl and walked out of the kitchen. When I got to Mabel Pines' room I peeked in to make sure she wasn't asleep but she was wide awake. I walked in and sat down next to her and handed her the tea.

"Thanks" she said with a small voice. She took the tea and took a sip.

"Is it good?" I asked her.

"Very… how much sugar did you put in this?" she asked with a little smile.

"All of it" I smiled back.

"This is the best tea ever!" she shouted. I then handed her the bowl of oatmeal.

"I thought you might be hungry" she took the bowl and almost dropped it; I caught it just in time. She then grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Ouch I burnt my hand, that bowl is hot" she said. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, it will be risky but so worth it. I then took the spoon and let what was on it cool off; I then held it up in front of her mouth. She looked puzzled for a second but she gave in quicker than I thought. She took the bite, I scooped up more.

"S-so I was wondering about your necklace. What is it" she asked. I pulled the key from my shirt.

"It's a key" I answered.

"Do you take it off when you sleep?" she asked.

"No, it's too important" I said tucking it back under my shirt.

"Oh, it's getting late. I'm going to get some sleep, what about you?" she asked me.

"Yea" I stood up and made my way back to my room… one day Mabel Pines, one day.

**Me: I'm done! This chapter did not want to be written… can you tell?**

**Mabel: I think I am going to slap you.**

**Me: what?** **Jealous?**

**Dipper: here we go again.**

**Mabel: you are just evil.**

**Me: Hey! Don't you be mean to your future sister-in-law.**

**Dipper: wait what?**

**Mabel: Dipper? your getting married? **

**Dipper: No!**


	21. Excape

**Me: Marry Christmas! **

**Dipper: this is the worst gift anyone has ever given me.**

**Me: well this is the most emotionally traumatizing chapter yet! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

I snuck into Dipper G's room, I heard his breath as he slept, and I eyed the wooden box. I stepped closer to his bed and slightly moved him over onto his back. I retched down to his neck area and found the necklace. I gently undone the latch on the chain and slid it of him. I smiled looking at the shiny silver, then I heard the covers move, I whipped my head over to the sound. I saw Dipper toss and turn. Please don't wake up. I prayed, he stayed still and I sighed. I made my way closer to the box and lowered my hand to the key hole, I unlocked the box and my eyes landed on the red and gold book that my brother always had. I lifted it out of the box and tiptoed to the door of his room. My hand rested on the door knob when I saw the light switch on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dipper G asked, his voice was low. I slowly turned myself around to face him. He sat up in his bed tangled in his covers. His hair hung in front of his face and you could feel the tension thicken. His scowl was shot right at me, and his hand gripped the blankets. With his hair down in his face he looked exactly like Dipper. It reminded me of when Dipper was mad at me, and it hurts. He's not Dipper! My breath quickened.

"Are you leaving me with the journal in your hands?" he said with a dead tone, he moved the covers out of the way and tossed his feet over the side of the bed. He hopped off the bed onto his feet and stretched. He wore a long button up shirt that went down to his knees. He moved his hair out of his eyes like Dipper my brother would do. I pressed my body ageist the door, my hand never leaving the door knob.

"I-I…" I had nothing to say, he slowly moved towards me and retched for the book. I felt his hands wrap around the book but I never intended to let go. I can say one thing is different, he is taller than me. He bent down to my ear.

"Just let go of the book and we'll forget this ever happened. You can stay here with me." I felt his breath on my neck; he moved to look me in the eyes. I turned the knob and pushed myself back to open the door, I fell and Dipper fell with me. I pushed him off, grabbed the book and ran for the door. I burst thought it and ran to the shack. It was dark out and I avoided tripping, I heard Dipper G chasing after me. I came upon the shack and I rushed thought the door and made my way up stairs. My hand was on the handle when I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt. I felt myself fall back as I let out a yelp. An arm wrapped around my waste and held my arms in place and the other arm provided the hand the covered my mouth.

* * *

Dipper Pines POV

I was busy wiping the ink out of my mouth when I heard a yelp coming from outside of the attic. Bill herd it too, I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened the wooden door and looked down the stairs. What I saw made me weak to my knees. Bill, Gideon and Pacifica couldn't see my sister in the hands of reversed me so they were confused to see me fall backwards. Bill tried to find out what startled me but before he could get in front of me I got up and ripped my sister from his hands and punched him in his face. He fell down the stairs and Mabel looked up at me. I had gritted teeth and my hands had a little bit of blood on them. Bill came running followed by Gideon and Pacifica. I saw reversed me rub his jaw. I jumped on top of him and punched him over and over again until he pushed me off. He kneed me in the gut.

* * *

Mabel Pines POV

I watched as the two hit each other, the downside was I couldn't help him. They just happened to be wearing the same clothes. I turned around to see all of my enemies gathered up watching as the two beat each other to a bloody pulp. I knew they were good though, they were reversed. They looked down at me, and Bill hesitantly helped me up.

"Which ones which?" he asked me, I looked back at them and shut my eyes. I concentrated on my brother; he was the one being hit. I ran up to the reversed Dipper and kicked him off. I put my knee on his chest and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I worked my hands to his throat and squeezed, I didn't stop when I heard gagging. I looked back to my brother and he stood smiling, but something was wrong. I looked back at the one I was about to choke to death and realized I had the wrong one. I released immediately. He coughed and threw up a little, I fell backwards.

"H-how? I felt my brother, I couldn't have gotten that wrong!" I stuttered, I was forever traumatized. I can never forgive myself. I saw my brother lay down and fall asleep, or I hope anyway. I turned back to Dipper G and saw Bill Cipher standing behind him with a smirk.

"Don't worry Shooting Star, you weren't wrong at first… but the I messed with your senses." his hand rested on Dipper G's shoulder.

"Y-your sick." I barked at him, he laughed and took a step closer.

"I know I am." He came closer "but aren't we all?"


	22. Legends Never Die

**Me: the end is near! I'm thinking about going back and adding more detail through the story. What do you think? Please review!**

**Dipper: someone's desperate for reviews!**

**Me: hey shut it Dippy!**

**Dipper: I told you to stop calling me that!**

**Me: do you really think I am going to stop just because you said to, Love?**

**Dipper: you are like Yuno from Future Diary, in other words, you creep me out and I want you gone.**

**Me: but I like the end of Future Diary a lot better! You are stuck with me, sweetie.**

* * *

I looked at my brother's inactive body under me and then I looked back at Bill. I lifted my hand to my mouth as tears began to Stream down my cheeks. The Bill that was standing behind reversed Dipper came closer and put his hand behind my head. I didn't move out of The way, I was unable to. My hand dropt to my side and my hair covered my eyes, I Just let the tears fall. Bill put his other hand on the arch of my back. The next thing I knew Bills pulled me in and stood still. He had me rest my chin on his shoulder. It was strange did Bill Cipher just hug me? I knew it wasn't reversed Bill because they were warring Different attire. I couldn't speak; all I could do was make small sounds. I didn't want to break out into tears in front of Bill my breath was shaky; I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. I grasp his shirt and couldn't stop myself from letting out a few shoulder shaking sobs. They were silent but you could tell I was beginning to lose control. Bill pulled away and looked into my eyes. He was smiling as he saw tears fall. I pushed him away and screamed, it was raspy and choppy from my voice not being able to scream that hard. (For effect every time someone is yelling and it goes to a lower case letter their voice cuts off or cracks)

"STAy AWAY FRoM ME!" I screamed, Bill fixed his sleeve and stepped over my brother's body. It was dark at the end of the stairs. The only light was coming from the room upstairs and the florescent light hanging on the wall. It covered everything in the room with an eerie glow.

"I don't understand why I haven't thought of thins in the first place! Why don't I just take you two now and take your tether from you?" Bill started to chuckle to himself, he looked me straight in the eyes. I saw pure insanity and power; it was like he was losing all hope. His hand came out of the darkness and snatched my wrist. I choked on a scream and a gasp, but out of nowhere Bill was tackled by reversed Bill. He held his arms to the ground.

"YOU KNOW WE CAN'T DO THAT! THAY HAVE TO DO IT WILLINGLY!" reversed Bill shouted, Bill Cipher pushed reversed Bill off and slapped him. reversed Bill sat dumbfounded on the floor. Bill Cipher's face was covered with the long bangs his hair provided.

"WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE HAve? IT'S NOT LIKE THEY ARE ACTULLY WILLING TO GIVE UP EVERYTHinG FOR THE CREATERS THAT MAKE THEIR LIVES A LIVING _**HELL**_!" Bill Cipher began to get a little sarcastic. I saw I tear fall from his eye and a large smile plastered upon his face. He made his way over to Dipper and picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. I pushed myself over to him to grab Dipper from him but he gripped my wrist and dragged me out of the shack.

"OWw Y-YOUR HuRTING ME! lET ME GO!" I shouted and yanked back, he tugged me forward and I tripped over my steps.

"SHUT UP! Your voice is already cracking due to you yelling so much. What's the point in screaming if no one is willing to help you?" he said without eye contact. I looked back at reversed Bill; he sat on the floor and watched as we left. Gideon and Pacifica was about to come after us but they were stopped by reversed Bill. Then they were out of vision. He dragged me out in the woods in the middle of the night. He stopped and set Dipper down and threw me down next to him. Dipper's hat appeared in his hand, and my sweater appeared in the other. He let out a chuckle when a blue fire engulfed the objects, they were dust. I felt something was pulling in my stomach almost like gravity wasn't keeping me from flying away. It made my tummy ache so I rested my hands on my stomach and stared at the ground. Everything around me was fading, my head started to spin. My vision shifted and flames flared in front of me. Hell is what I saw, pain and agony. The demons suffered in the atmosphere.

* * *

Reversed Bill's POV

"Why did you stop us? He just took dipper! And besides I would rather be anywhere else than here right now." Gideon pointed to Dipper, he glared at us. Our Dipper approached us and knelt down next to Bill.

"I know you know what he is planning to do with the Pine's twins. Explain!" he demanded, I hated this Dipper. He scares me, he always bossed me around. I tried to be friends, but he always mistreats me. I sat up.

"Hell is perishing, and with it so are the demons." I started Dipper listened carefully. Pacifica's eyes opened wide.

"What do you mean? What does it have to do with the twins?" Dipper questioned, darkness covered my eyes. The kids waited and I could tell their hearts were starting to accelerate.

"Dipper and Mabel aren't… aren't completely… _human"_ I stuttered, Dipper looked at me with confusion.

"What are they then?" Gideon asked with worry, Pacifica waited for me to pick back up.

"When they were born, In that very second there was a lapse in reality, the origin was Gravity falls. They were born halfway into the human world and half way into the demon plain. Making it impossible to be complete in ether world, their lives dwindle in between damnations. Their tether keeps them in the human world; it was created by the laps located in Gravity falls. When they came to the origin of the laps it made the tether weak so it had to take form. Mabel, her first sweater she wore to Gravity Falls. Dipper, his pine tree hat he always wares. The town tried to keep them away to protect the balance of reality. When they came it sent trouble their way to try to scare them away, but it failed." I explained, Dipper Gleeful and Mabel Gleeful were born at a different time so it wouldn't be the same.

"So what does that have to do with hell perishing?" Dipper shouted impatiently, he looked away and took a deep breath and gestured for me to continue.

"The laps weakened Satan, it was so powerful. He dropped from his job and left hell, there for there is no ruler to control the chaos. That overwhelmed the demons with trying to keep hell stable. The only ones who could take Satan's place were the children that shared the effects of the laps with him. So on the day of their birth they were fated to become ruler of hell. But of cores they would lose all concept of common sense and resort to insanity." I explained, Pacifica looked sad.

"So all the demons are suffering right now?" she asked with sorrow in her eyes.

"Yeah. Bill is very troubled, his family is suffering right now and he is losing hope. He panicked and grabbed them, but there is something he doesn't realize. He can't make them; they have to be willing to do the task. If he burns their tethers and makes them go insane their intentions will be on getting out of there not controlling chaos, but if they were to go insane while having the intention of controlling it… they will." I finished, Dipper looked like he was deciphering life. It stayed silent until we heard a crash and wood went flying everywhere. It was the door being kicked down by a red headed teenager. She looked like Wendy only she wore plaid and wasn't Goth.

* * *

**Me: Wowza… I think I got a lot better at writing since when I first started writing!**

**Dipper: That isn't really a good thing.**

**Mabel: No kidding.**

**Bill: Hey! What's up with this crying business?**

**Me: You all are pawns to my definition of insanity!**

**Dipper: Oh dear god!**


	23. King Dipper and Mabel!

Me: GRAVITY FALLS IS DONE!

Dipper: calm down its not like I'm dead… but I am sad we had to leave Gravity Falls.

Me: SAD? ONLY SAD?! I HAVE BEEN A SOBBING MESS SENCE IT ENDED! The teachers had to talk to me to get me to stop crying in class. I have been carrying your hat and my waddles plush around with me everywhere and I have watched the last episode 23 times already (crying every time) *not kidding at all*

(Major OOC)

"Everyone put your hands in the air!" the red head shouted, Pacifica and Gideon did as told but Dipper G scoffed.

"Please, like I would be at the mercy of you. By the way, judging by what you are waring and what has been going on… I can say you are Wendy Corduroy, correct?" Dipper said with arms crossed, no one moved. Wendy looked oddly at Dipper.

"Umm Dipper?" she asked, Dipper G rubbed his temples and motioned for Wendy to sit.

Mabel Pines POV (GORE WORNING!)

I smelled sizzling blood. The sickening smell invaded my nose as bile made its way into my throat. My eyes burned from the thick black fog looming over the ground. Darkness crept in every corner in sight. But the worst part was the demons there. They looked mostly human, only with little deformities like glowing eyes or extra limbs. Many laid on the ground surrounded by puddles of black think blood, cuts scattered all over their bodies. You could see their organs and bones sticking out of the dismembered bodies. Eye balls hung from their sockets, and tongs lay limply from their dislocated jaws.

Other demons stood tall, and looked nothing like humans. Ginormous beasts feasted on its own kind, biting into the flesh and breaking the bones. Blood leaked down their chins and splattered everywhere. The sight was horrid.

I stood frozen, unable to move a muscle. I looked down to my feet; my shoes were stained in blood. My eyes landed on my brother that was lying in a puddle of blood. It soaked his shirt and changed the color of his hair to a reddish tent. Bill took in the sight like a champ, I could see he was fighting with himself though… you could tell by looking into his cat like eyes.

"W-what *cough* is happ- *gag* -ening." I choked out; I resisted the urge to throw up. I made my way down to lift Dipper off the ground. His body was limp in my arms, almost like a dead person. Oh god! My eyes widened as I shook him by the shoulders. Bill latched onto my shoulder and rubbed it calmly.

"He's ok Shooting Star. Let's go, you two have places to be." He snapped his gloved fingers and Dipper opened his eyes. At first he choked probably from the sent and when I almost killed him…

Dipper Pines POV

I opened my eyes inhaling an intoxicating sent. It already made me uneasy, my head pounded. I looked around to see my sister; I turned my head and saw agony and the definition of Hell. I could already tell Bill was the one who brought us here. Bill grabbed our wrists and teleported to the gates of a castle. It was huge! It looked like a medieval castle only with a more modern touch to it. Guards stood at the gates as Bill yanked us towards them. I hadn't been able to get any word out due to I would throw up if I even tried to speak.

"State your names and you business here!" they spoke; Bill smiled prideful and shoved us before the men.

"Bill Cipher, I am here to present the rightful rulers of the underworld. Pine Tree and Shooting Star, or Dipper and Mabel Pines. The mystery twins, the ones from the legend!" he spoke like he practiced many times before. The guards stared wide eyed at us and without hesitation opened the gates. Bells began to ring sending the red sky into peace. Silence came over the land as you could only hear the golden bells bang together. Bill escorted us inside away from the chaos.

"What is… going on?" I choked on my words, he smiled at me as we walked down the long hall way. There were glass windows almost like a church only had evil designs like witchcraft and illuminati on them.

"Your coronation! The new rulers of Hell. It was an old legend that you will learn about some day but there is no time right now!" Bill said happily, demons lined the halls now watching as we walked down the carpet.

"No way, you are taking us back right now!" I shouted and planted my feet. Bill tugged my shirt lightly.

"Pine Tree! Come now!" He shouted, Mabel stood next to me and latched on to my arm. Bill looked agitated and tugged harder.

"No! Takes us back now! I am so confused right now but… I just want to go home! I can't even tell how long it's been! I want to see Wendy and Stan! I want to get away from this madness! Bill I swear to god… if you don't take us home now, I will find a way to make you regret it." I said with certainty with in my voice, Mabel rubbed my shoulder in a slow motion. Bill looked at us with anger and confusion. He then grabbed both of our hair and yanked us towards a large room with two thrones at the top of the stairs. One with a pine tree and the other with a shooting star. An old demon stood at the bottom of the stirs with two head pieces, and a bowl. Bill stopped in front of the man and held us in place.

"LET GO!" we shouted only for him to ignore our cry's. He pushed our backs down to where we were forced onto our knees. The man… demon placed a black head band looking thing on my sisters head. It had a shooting star on it. One was placed on mine too and I could only guess it had a pine tree on it.

"Please May the new rulers rule the underworld with care. Ensure you will take on the responsibility, please confirm." The demon spoke, we kept our mouths shut. Bill looked at us with irritation then turned to the old demon.

"Can you just make it official?" he asked, the demon shook his head no. of course Bill had ways around the issue but the demon didn't know that. We stood up and looked at Bill with a smile knowing that we could just deny it.

"You can't make us Bill!" Mabel smiled wider at the face Bill was making. It was like his kitten was just hit with a car. I looked to my sister and held her hand about to ask about how to get home. At least till Bill fell to his knees and hid his face.

"P-Please…" we herd him whisper, Mabel looked with confusion. Was he… begging?

"I'll do anything! Please! I'll even arrange for you to visit you family! Just please! I don't know what else to do! This is my last hope!" he uncovered his face and looked us in the eyes. His soul was crying inside of his human looking shell. I looked to Mabel and back at Bill.

"Why are you begging? Why is this so important?" Mabel asked, Bill took a breath and mentally readied himself.

"My family lives here, only they are in trouble… when the chaos started my family was captured due to no law nor order. The demons who kidnapped them were working for Satan there for making them extremely powerful. You see I wasn't exactly his favorite person in the world, that's why he did it. Now if Satan were here he would let them free but he's not. I thought if you could take over… you two could free them and let us live without worrying about chaos erupting and destroying our home again! Usually I am a fan of discord but my family isn't. You know, we all were once human, it's crazy right? PLEASE! I will forever owe you two if you just help me get my family back! I haven't seen them in 13 years." Bill finished, Mabel wiped tears from her eyes. The mystery twins were here to help anyone who needs it. Bill isn't a bad guy just… lost in grief. I looked to Mabel.

"What do you think?" I asked her, she thought to herself for a minute. He did say we could see our family. She gave me a sentimental smile and nodded.

"I confirm I will take this responsibility seriously." I said, Bill looked up with wide eyes, he looked to Mabel and she smile softly.

"I will too! But might I ask, what will happen? Like what will we have to do?" she asked timidly, Bill got up off his knees and straightened his jacket.

"You will say an order and it will happen. You just have to control the madness here. However you want to rule is up to you." Bill said softly, I can't believe we are about to do this. But he was once a human too; it's only the right thing to do for these lost souls.

"Its official, King Pine Tree and Queen Shooting Star. The eternal rulers of the underworld!"

**Me: cliffy! I might post tomorrow too.**

**Dipper: oh joy**

**Me: admit it, you love me.**

**Dipper: I don't really hate you**

**Me: you just made my day!**


	24. Finding Hell

**Me: Hey guys, this one is special! As some of you may know this was my first Fanfiction. Well it has been 1 year since I published this story! I just wanted to thank you guys' sooo much for the support.**

**Dipper: A year of torture… congrats! I'm still alive!**

**Me: This story turned out a lot darker than attended. **

**Mabel: Yeah no kidding!**

**Me: Well anyway thank you and I hope you enjoy this.**

Wendy Corduroy's POV

The story was told to me and I wasn't too surprised, assuming it was because I was around the twins a lot.

"Well… aren't we going to get them back?" I asked, Dipper G rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to just walk into Hell and take their soon to be or possibly new rulers! Are you naturally stupid?" I chuckled at that comment.

"No, I'm a Corduroy and I get what I want!" I shouted almost punching the door. Dipper G flinched and Gideon reached into his pocket and the texted a number.

"Who are you texting?" Pacifica asked, Gideon showed her the contact name.

"Well I'm going with or without you." I stood up and walked out the door but was stopped by (assuming) Wendy V.

"I'm here! So what's the plan?" She asked, I looked oddly at my clone. It sure was strange for me to see myself dressed as Robbie especially what happened a few weeks prior.

"So reversed me is pretty much Robbie?" I groaned, the group gave her a strange look.

"Well she is a little different. Just don't be too quick to judge." Gideon asked, I nodded.

"So anyway Wendy, we need a plan before we just run through the woods looking for Dipper and Mabel. How do you expect to get to Hell?" Dipper asked, I pointed out the door to the mountain.

"In the mountain there were other portals. I think you could go anywhere in them. So I was going to check that out." I explained, Dipper shook his head in disapproval.

"That is the stu-"

"Brilliant idea! I say we head up there now!" Bill said with a smile. We ran out the door into the darkness of the night. Of course it was chilly but I accepted the winds bite. We walked for a while till we herd rustling in the bushes. Gideon and Pacifica turned their attention to it. Dipper didn't flinch at all.

"What was that?" Bill asked with worry, the other me scowled and clinched her fists. She backed up with Bill. Everything went silent. I brushed it off and continued to walk forward until something jumped out in front of us. It was so fast I couldn't make out what it was. It latched to the side of the tree and slid down leaving long gashes on it's descend. The figure now looked human like as it yanked something out of tree. It walked into view and instantly Dipper stepped forward. It was reversed Mabel, her hair covered her eye as her mouth bent downward.

"So you think you can just leave without my permission brother? And where is our prisoner? You should know by now I like a full night's sleep." She spoke in a dark tone, she flipped the knives in her hands that she used on the tree and stuck them in their holder.

"Why do you always come at me with weapons? It's not like you can kill me." Dipper crossed his arms.

"I will soon! I can feel it." Mabel said as her voice cracked due it how low she spoke.

"I will win Mabel. I will kill you first." He said with a sickening grin. I looked at them strangely, what? Win? I was nudged by Bill to keep walking. The gleeful twins talked behind us.

"Wendy, the two of them grew up together but they felt more disturbed by one another. Your Dipper and Mabel established trust but all they have done is deceive each other and screwed other people over." Bill explained, I nodded in understanding.

"But what is with the 'win' thing?" I asked, Bill looked down sadly.

"When they were young about 4 or 5 they made a lifelong 'game' whoever is killed first by his/her twin loses. However they stick together because they like the deadly team." Bill finished, I looked back at the twins as they chatted. I gripped my arms and looked to the ground.

"That is sick and twisted. Our Gideon isn't that messed up." I said, Gideon nodded in agreement.

"It is. I don't want ether of them to die." Bill said sadly, his hair started to turn a tent of blue. Gideon looked to Bill.

"But I thought they used to treat you so bad? Didn't you say they forced you to stay with them 24-7? And they kept you in chains?" Pacifica asked, Bill looked down sadly.

"I was forced with hem since they were 5 I was let free when they turned 13; I've only been free for about a year. 8 years with those kids… it's kind of bittersweet." Bill was on the verge of tears. I patted his back then noticed the mountain.

Dipper Pines POV

It all happened so fast, about a week ago I woke up in my bed, who knew I would be ruling hell next to my sister now. Bill stood by with a smile.

"I plan to get my family back ASAP. Let's get you two looking like royalty." Bill said, he snapped his fingers and a rack of dark clothing appeared. He rummaged through the clothes and grabbed black pants, combat boots, ripped up black shirt. It was quite strange. I turned to Bill.

"Do you have anything else to wear you know like that's not black?" I asked, Bill shook his head. He handed me the clothes.

"You need to look like you can handle Hell. At least till you learn to use magic." Bill said, at that point my sister smiled.

"We get to use magic!" My sister shouted excitedly, I've used magic before but it wasn't evil magic.

"Yep shooting star, but it will be awhile before you can use them. Otherwise umm… never mind." Bill looked back at the rack of clothes and grabbed a tight leather shirt, ripped black leggings and a pair of high heeled boots. He handed it to my sister.

"Just try to stay relaxed, if you feel worked up at all tell me." Bill pleaded, we nodded.

After we got dressed we found ourselves walking up to a huge building. Bill looked uneasy but kept walking. We walked in and I saw cages, they were filled with demons, human looking ones and weird ones. It looked like they were tortured. It made my stomach turn. Mabel looked at the cages and cringed.

"Wh-what is this…" Mabel said, she turned and looked at all of the cages around the room. They were bars rusted almost breakable butt dangerous. Probably electric bars that's why they couldn't get out.

"This is sick how could anyone do this even if they are a demon." I started looking around myself there were families locked up together children and adults. We walked farther into the room until the lights suddenly turned off. I reached out to my sister and put my hand on her shoulder she backed up on bumping into me.

"Oh ho ho who do we have here, is that Bill Cipher?" an echoy a voice said, it was deep and gave me chills.

"Staz…" Bill uttered under his breath his voice was harsh. A figure came out of the Shadows it was tall and big. We could now see it but it didn't have any facial features nor any detail. It was just a black shadow, Bill backed up into us and held on tight.

"Did you come for your family? If you did you're not getting them back. By the way who are the two squirts with you? Are they human?" the man spoke Bill smiled jokingly and starting to chuckle a little bit, it kind of sounded a bit insane.

"These two squirts are human but they aren't who you think they are. They are so much more. Haven't you ever heard of the legend? The one you thought was stupid. Well here they are, the new rulers of Hell to prove you wrong. I thought you would have known by now being how you were Satan's right hand man. Wait he's gone isn't he and looky here who's the right-hand man now." Bill spoke with a smile, he rubbed it in Staz's face, Staz only scowled.

"Well if you're here to get your family back, good luck trying there in that cage over there haven't you noticed them? They've been calling out to you. And by the way do you think I'm scared? After all they are still human and due to the fact that all the chaos just stopped I can tell they just became the rulers. So that means they don't know any magic yet nor would you want them to learn it. Listen Cipher, I know you've been watching those kids since your family disappeared, you've grown attached to them and I can tell you don't want them to lose their minds don't you. Old Cipher gone soft." Staz spoke with a smile, Bill looked behind himself and saw a cage with four people in it, 3 kids and one woman. There were collars around their necks.

"Div, Cat, Ash! Let them go now." Bill spat angrily, Staz chuckled.

"So Bill what you are going to do. Those collars around their necks are electric shocking collars. One push of this button and then get electrocuted."

**Me: That's it for now. I'll try to update soon. Thank you again guys!**


	25. Stay calm!

"STOP! Why are you doing this to Bill?!" I shouted at Staz. He sent a tingle down my spine with the grin he gave me.

"Because I don't like him! He always thinks he is better than everyone else just because he can leave hell freely. Now who is all high and mighty now Cipher?!" he yelled at Bill who was currently trying to comfort his family.

"HEY! What kind of low leveled scum would kidnap children you sick freak!" Mabel shouted stomping her foot. Bills attention was quickly adverted to her.

"Shooting star! Calm down!" Bill said and faced the shadowy demon.

"Come on Cipher! Admit you've gone soft!" the demon smiled at the scowl Bill gave him.

"Ok, I've gone soft… so what? At least I'm not as weak to kidnap your family. I mean come on, you must have really been desperate to pull that dirty move! Maybe you should fight me like a demon!" Bill shouted stepping closer.

"Why did you bring them anyway?" the demon ignored Ciphers statement

"There are knights outside just waiting to come down on this place! Ordered by them! You should know there is a law about this! And now that there is order they can afforce it!" Bill smiled but stopped as soon as Staz started to chuckle.

"You know you've gained a lot of people who hate you over the years." He uttered. The doors were slammed shut and locked by two large looking men. "I think we can go uninterrupted for at least 3 hours."

"B-bill?" I stuttered looking around at a crowd of scary looking monsters giving us deadly looks.

"Stay calm…" Bill whispered. Staz stood up and walked slowly to Bill then out of nowhere punched him in the face. He stood up with a smile and punched back with blue flames.

"Ahh!" I heard my sister shout. A demon had a grip on her arm.

"M-Mabel ugh" I held my head from a sudden head rush. Before I knew it Bill blasted the demon off of her.

"Dipper! Calm down and stay out of the way!" Bill looked over towards the remote that Staz had set down on the table then nodded. I got the message and ran over to the table and picked up the remote figuring it was what controlled the collars and the cage. My sister looked over my shoulder trying to figure out what I was doing. I randomly pressed a white button and the cage opened and the collars fell off with a click.

"Mabel I got-" when I turned around I saw Bill on the ground struggling to stand and my sister in the arms of Staz.

"Hey! Let her go!" I shouted.

"Please stay calm!" Bill begged still trying to get on his feet. I looked back at Staz and the way he handled my sister. One hand was over her mouth and the other held her up. He removed his hand from her mouth then lifted her up in front of him.

"So this human is supposed to be the queen? She weighs like 97 pounds?!" he shook her around and it looked like she just got off a roller coaster.

"Are you deaf? I said let her go!" I shouted, he looked at me a smiled.

"What is a pipsqueak like you going to do?" he taunted. My fist tightened as my head started to hurt. I put my fingers on my temples and fell on my knees.

"Dipper! Calm-"

"Stop saying calm down! It's not working!" my eye twitched.

"ouch! Hey stop that hurts!" I heard her voice shout. Staz was yanking on her hair now.

"Stop! Please, you're hurting her!" I shouted trying to ignore my head throbbing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically then took his nails and scratched slowly down along her face. Her blood dripped down her face and onto the floor. Her screams made my head feel unbearable.

_I'm afraid!_

_I don't want to let go!_

_You can't make me!_

_What if I lose her? I will never let go of you again!_

_Why don't I feel safe?_

_Is everything ok?_

_Why can't this be a dream?_

_Am I loseing my mind?_

_I'll be alone!_

_This is all wrong!_

_Why can't I see?_

_Why can't things be ok?_

Bill Ciphers POV

Pine Tree collapsed screaming and coughing. This can't be happening! He stood up silent with a dazed look in his eyes and he looked to Staz. A smirk found its way onto his face as he took steps forward.

"Do you think you can scare me?" Staz took one step back.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it with no questions asked!" Pine Tree started to chuckle. He jumped forward and landed on Staz. Shooting Star fell out of his grip and ran to make sure she wasn't severely injured.

"AHH! Get off!" Staz yelled. Pine Tree dug into his skin with his nails and laughed as blood dripped onto the floor.

"Why can't everyone just be ok? For just one second, I would love to have a break, but no. we keep painful secretes and we try to be remembered. If we don't make our mark we with cease to exist in 100 years. It's pointless, all of it. So why not have a little fun why you wait to disappear?! No no no, that's wrong they say, I have to be nice. They fill your head with morals! Useless illusions of right and wrong. I'm sick of it! I'm so sick of it!" Pine Tree stomped once on Staz's neck and crack! He was dead.

"Dipper?" Mabel whispered in utter shock. He looked back with a sick smile.

"This is really bad!" I said finally able to stand.

**Me: SORRY! Please don't kill me! I had to study for midterms and I was without internet for a week. Plus I had to reread the story to know what I wrote.**

**Dipper: excuses, excuses…**

**Me: shut it dipstick! When you start high school then you can talk! Homework every freaking day! Ugh!**

**Dipper: have I told you I hate you today?**

**Me: shut it, you love me!**


End file.
